Serpent of Twilight Chosen by Zalder
by Snow Valentine-Raven
Summary: While Ichigo is gaining his mask, he finds out it is the worst time 'hollows mate at that time' after being claimed by his inner hollow Ichigo fells like something inside has been released, some seal broken. A Serpent appears in his inner world...
1. Strike one: Chosen by my Hollow

_~The Serpent of Twilight-Chosen of Zalder~_

_Strike one: Chosen by my Hollow_

_"You would think that there are things that the Vizards would never forget, especially when training one who is losing his battle against his hollow side. Ichigo feared that his hollow would eventually win over his body. That Ichigo is barely keeping the throne of. I've come here to gain control of my hollow powers, but the most unexpected thing was about to happen. I was sent into my inner world at the worst possible time... its hollow mating season, and quite literary I am fucked."_

_..._

_Slowly orange lashes fluttered open, to reveal two light milk chocolate orbs. Relaxed and slightly glazed over from sleep. Everything seemed so blurry and the colors seem to bleed into one another as a young man shifted slightly, his body twitching here and there as his brain sent singles down to tell the body it was time to start moving again. After a few moments eventually the boy rolled onto his side groaning as he did so dragging his left hand up to his forehead as he began to sit up. Ichigo's orange hair glowing dimly, from the soft glowing sunlight in his inner world. "Hauh..." the orange haired boy huffed. Looking at the sky it was oddly colored instead of the typical light blue sky with a few puffy white clouds drifting about the land. The sky was a warming sunrise setting shades of orange, pink, red, yellow, and purple with no clouds in sight. Ichigo felt as though he would go blind if he stared to long at this sunrise. Ichigo turned his head down towards the base of the building. As he looked down at the base of the building he saw; another sun? ... Wait a minute, why is there a sun at the base of the building? Looking in the direction of the base of this building he saw the sky common with that of sunset. Unlike with the other suns setting of the colors were yellow, red, blue, dark blue, black, and dark purple at the base of the building. What in the world is going on? Why is his inner world so different right now? What is up with the double sun setting in his inner world, why sunset and sunrise, why not two of the same setting? Maybe it has something to do with the fact that he is going to fight his hollow half to gain control of his hollow's powers. Still something feels off and it is starting to make his hair stand on end. Chills quickly following behind his hair standing up, some part of his brain screaming at him to take flight instead of fighting... shaking his head and brushing it off with being anxious about this fight he decided to ignore it and stood on his feet. Though it felt like his legs were about to give out. Giving his body time he was able to stand stable on his own two feet. His total height only about five feet eight inches, when he gained his Soul Reaper body his muscles has grown to accommodate his spiritual pressure growth. Though unlike most male Soul Reaper's Ichigo's muscles didn't stand defiant as some other Soul Reaper's does. Instead his body representing a very well toned female, having a six pack and rather large upper arm muscles but female none the less. Stretching one last time until his arms popped and he sighed at the stretch that seemed to loosen tense joints. Looking around to see if he might spot his hollow side, normally with the annoying bugger he would be laughing and taunting him. Always around when not wanted so it seems to figure that the one time he actually wants the hollow to be there he isn't. He came here to fight that hollow damn it and he will not be leaving till he does, and wins, he came here ready to fight. 'Not anywhere around here... guess I will have to look for the pain in the ass after all.' The orange haired man sighed to himself tugging at the sword at his back._

_Not too far off from the orange haired man sat another. Taikei's feet dangling off the side of the inverted building. His arms folded in-between his legs. Hands hanging much like the lower half of the legs and feet. The second young man just staring and frowning at the sky, where sunrise met sunset. He looked almost exactly like the orange haired Soul Reaper but there were some striking differences between the two. Taikei's white hair gently gliding on the slight breeze, within Ichigo's inner world. As of late there has been a lot of wind nothing to strong more like gentle breezes here and there but nothing more. Taikei had a small frown upon his normally smiling face. He raised his right hand to his temples rubbing it softly, after a few moments of stroking his temples he moved his hand higher to lightly scratch at his scalp black finger nails scratching in slow circles. Taking the time to look at this man he is a stark contrast to the Soul Reaper, with his pale flesh color, you'd think he was an albino if it weren't for the bizarre eye color. Gold irises while the sclera is and ebony color instead of white. He continued to gaze at the sky as the orange haired boy started to walk up behind him. The white haired copy froze sensing the other, without thinking he turned his head around._

_"Finally found you hollow!" The orange hair boy spat, the white haired look-a-like seemed completely stunned and unable to speak. The staring continued and visibly unnerved the orange Soul Reaper to slightly fidget under the stare. To cover up his uneasy feeling he spoke to the hollow. "What's wrong hollow... you scared?" He snickered at the pale being still in a stunned state. Another awkward silence followed. Slowly the orange haired boys' anger began to take over "OI! Would yo-" he was cut off._

_"Ichigo... ya s'ouldn't be 'ere, not rig't now." The hollow groaned slowly getting up to stand at his full height. The so called hollow look-a-like was taller than the one he called Ichigo. About Six feet three inches give or take a half an inch. Unlike the orange haired boy his build was somewhat more defined more of a bad boy point, and say just shy of having an eight pack. "Of all the times ya could of bot'ered me ya 'ad to pick now..." he sighed rubbing his head. The hollows frown seemed to have deepened as he stood._

_"What the hell is that suppose to mean asshole!" Ichigo bit out now fuming with anger. Though with Ichigo it never did take much to set him off. Ichigo is a hot headed teen as much as he tried not to be. Ichigo's body shacking in his anger. Knuckles turning white from balling his fist so tightly together. His chocolate eyes shimmering like a sea of starts. Looking ready to punch the hollows face in. With a death glare directed at the pale being._

_"Damn it why meh..." The hollow groaned again. "Look 'ere 'king' you know 'ow with animals' t'eres a certain time of the year in which said species breed." He spoke flatly though with his watery-echo voice it still have some tone to it which Ichigo couldn't put his finger on. "Umm yeah what about it?" Suddenly the feeling Ichigo had when he first came to his inner world today came back. He fought the urge to take flight again staying put. Ichigo didn't like where this conversation was going. "Well it is that time of season for us, yes 'ollow's do breed so stop 'iving meh that dumbass expression." The pale man rolled his eyes at Ichigo's completely stunned state mouth hanging open somewhat. So the hollow snapped his fingers in front of the boys face. When he didn't get any sort of reaction out of Ichigo he spoke "Hey...'ello...anyone in that empty shell ya call a head?" The hollow asked waving his hand in front of the boy. When he got nothing out of Ichigo again he put his lips against the ear, taking a deep breath... "HEY DUMBASS KING WAKE UP!" He practically shouted in the boys' ear while he shook Ichigo by his shoulders repeatedly._

_That seemed to snap Ichigo out of his stunned stupor. "I am going to kill you for screaming that in my ear asshole!" Ichigo yelled as he rubbed his now ringing and hyper sensitive ear. "Also so what if it is your breeding season, besides I don't see anything it has to do with this. I came here to fig-" Cut off by the pale man's hand being pressed to his mouth. The hollow had a rather dark expression as he took in the others reaction. Ichigo glared at his hollow self when he tried to protest all that came out were muffled sounds. "Oh it's a big problem for ya king," the other practically made fun of him with the tone he used. "Ya see, when the season starts we are suppose ta breed with the first 'ollow...or" pale man pausing and looking up thoughtfully before a large sinister smile spread across his face. An expression all too cocky and evil for Ichigo's taste more so then his usually smiles. His hollow moved to his right ear. Getting really close so that his breath was pulsing off his ear. Ichigo tensing with his mouth still covered by his hollows hand. "Soul Reaper that we see." _

_Ichigo looked at his hollow for a minute somewhat confused before something clicked in his brain making him speak, "What the fuck... that's gross!" He said as he tried to figure out how in the world two hollows that he's fought in the past would breed, let alone with a Soul Reaper most of them were more beast than humanoid that thought making Ichigo cringe, also turning blue in the face at the thought of it. Followed by him shuddering, causing him to grab onto his shoulders and hold them as he shivered. Making the pale man tilt his head to the side seeming to not want to ruin his frantic Soul Reaper's train of thought, before stating "and the worst part is... I just turned around to see 'ya'." he smirked even wider as he watched Ichigo turn as pale as him in color. "Oh hell no," Ichigo shouted and attempted to grabbed his sword off his back "you are not coming anywhere near me!"_

_"Oh... is that a challenge? Well then how bout we make a bet ya beat me I won't touch ya I'll forget bout the whole mate thing end of story dropped ...however... if I win. That body of yars... is all mine." The pale man said with his eyes closed and an innocent sort of smile that just did not fit, holding his index finger up next to his face happily. "Whaaaa." Ichigo squeaked as he fell over. "Are you out of your mind!" He shouted when he jumped back up to his feet. "Awww not accepting cause ya know ya are going to lose to meh." He smirked when he knew he baited Ichigo right where he wanted him to be. He knew the hot headed teen would take him on if he attacked Icchigo's pride first. Sometimes it was just too easy to get the teen to bite the hook "Me lose to you, that's a laugh fine but if I win those powers of yours are mine! Also I swear on my life that I'll keep to the bet so you better keep your word Taikei!" The orange hair boy stated arms crossed in confidence now. "Oh I will Ichi just will ya really keep yars? Well then no more playing around I'll show ya how powerful I really am!"_

_Mean while outside with the other vizards._

_Hiyori was yelling with her left sandal in her right hand. "Shinji you fucking moron, HOLLOW'S MATE THIS TIME OF YEAR!" Taking her sandal and repeatedly hitting Shinji upside the head with it. Shinji curled up trying to deflect her assault. "I'm sorry; it just sort of slipped my mind." he apologized "SLIPPED YOUR MIND... YOU ARE SO STUPID!" She hit Shinji one more time for good measures then turned to Hacchi "Get the brat the fuck out of his inner world before it is too late." The large African simply nodded at the feisty short woman. He moved his fingers forming symbols while chanting in an ancient tongue long forgotten. When he finished he blinked a few times... nothing happened. Trying a few more times and getting the same result he turned and replied calmly. "I cannot get the boy out of his inner world." Shinji cursed "His hollow must have done something to keep Ichigo in there. We can only hope that berry-tan will be okay."_

_Inside Ichigo's inner world_

_A brilliant flash of light, that lit up the sunrise/sunset sky in a combination of white a black both with an outline of a red, The constant screeching of two steel blades coming in contact with one another, sounding like rolling thunder as if a storm was brewing. Both Taikei and Ichigo were in their bankai form. Unlike Ichigo though, the white version of him was standing with no wear and tear on him, no cuts no marred cloths not even sweat on his body. While Ichigo on the other hand was missing most of his cloths at this point the shirt having been cut off along with the sandals socks and the right pant leg. "You fucking pervert your missing my flesh on purpose you are not cutting my skin with your swings I know you're doing this on purpose!" his only answer was a rather gleeful giggle. "Yah are so feisty king, it is really exciting ya know." As he spoke he attacked, this time the left pant leg on Ichigo's pants falling prey to his attack sliding off Ichigo's leg. 'Shit I didn't even see him move.' he thought as another swing came at him forcing him to react without having time to think, barely deflecting it with all his strength that threw him off balance completely. Taikei took advantage of this and used his legs to sweep out Ichigo's legs completely. Ichigo landing with a rather loud thud onto the glass below. Head cracking against the glass with the same amount of force, Ichigo dazed from the impact. Vision now blurred and his ear ringing. "I win king." The pale figure said as he took out the boy's feet pinning him down with the point of his blade pointed at his neck. "..." silence was his only answer Ichigo still trying to focus as he felt Taikei press his weight to his own body."Ya shouldn't mess with a 'ollow during breeding season we don't tend to play around ...much... at that time." He smiled down playfully. "Looks like ya are mine now." He stated as his hand went for the belt holding up what was left of his pants on._

_"STOP IT!" As soon as Taikei's hands grabbed onto the belt Ichigo had snapped out of his dazed state somewhat, at that point his own hands grabbing at the pale hands trying to get them away from the belt and his only protection from the sex driven hollow. "Now now king, ya made a promise with meh, and I won now yah are mine. I don't think I will stop. Yah know full well I can't" Taikei stated as he ran his tongue over the rim of Ichigo's ear, earning a shuddering exhale of breath and Ichigo's head trying to run away from the offending wet organ. Taikei yanked his hands out of Ichigo's panicked grip. "I know yah will really like it when we get into a set motion. Well once ya get over the pain that is... virgin." the pale fingered hands going back to his pants. Sliding down the bare chest and near Ichigo's V-line. 'No, no... Nonononono' that was all that was all that was going threw his head. Something shimmering in the upper Conner of Ichigo's vision made him look up. It was Taikei's blade which seemed to be mocking him, without taking the time to think things through Ichigo reached for the blade as he got close he noticed it was just out of his normal reach range straining his body to stretch he started getting closer but it remained just out of his reach. Just when he was about to grab the hilt of the forgotten blade he was dragged back hands pinned above his head. A rather disappointed Taikei gazed coolly at his captive. Placing his forehead onto of Ichigo's. "Now king I can't believe ya were going ta try and cheap shot meh. We can't have ya going and doing that, now can we." the voice this time was oddly gentle Taikei deciding to pick up the freaked out orange haired boy. A solution to keep Ichigo away from the swords and cheep shooting him in the middle of entering that tight ass. Taikei shudder at the thought of what he could image the body would feel like, he went into the building, with a large bedroom. "It's a good thing ya have all these buildings inside yah." He said and pinned Ichigo to the bed. Watching out for the flailing legs that were trying to kick him._

_Deciding he's had enough with Ichigo flailing all over, Taikei grab onto Ichigo's chest slipping one of the boy's nipples into his mouth. "NO!" Was his only response, taking the flesh in-between his teeth he started teasing the tense body. Rolling the flesh gently in his mouth alternating between using his tongue, lips, and teeth. Only to have Ichigo hands shoving at his head to try and get the invading mouth off his left nipple. Growling Taikei grabbed the second nipple and pinched the flesh in between his index finger and thumb. Earning a whimper out of the boy. Ichigo quickly biting down on his lips to prevent any further sounds from escaping his mouth. The boy's only unrestrained hand, unable to figure out which one to push off. At the same time Taikei pinned the flailing legs down with his own legs. He purred when the hand stopped trying to get him off the sensitive flesh, which was still in his mouth and one hand. However he froze when he heard sniffling. 'There is no way Ichi is crying.' he thought as he let go of the flesh to look up. 'Damn wasn't expecting that. Feisty till he can't move, then turns into a baby when pinned... He promised...' Taikei thought "Yah promised king... That if I did win I could have ya." he stated as he licked the trail of tears running down the cheeks of the boy pinned under him. Only getting another chocked sob._

_Sighing Taikei placed his lips upon the boys, using his tongue and teeth to slowly coax Ichigo into opening his mouth, but Ichigo being stubborn wouldn't allow Taikei into his mouth, and when Ichigo opened his mouth to let out a sob Taikei took his chance and slipped his tongue in when the boy froze and went to slam his mouth shut, Taikei placed his hand on the jaw keeping it open. Letting a small smile grace his lips when Ichigo finally relaxed into the kiss, while being distracted by the kiss Taikei took off the remainder of cloths on his counterpart. Then removing his own cloths with his hand removed from the boy's jaw that went completely unnoticed. Ichigo was relaxed until the next time both bodies were pressed into one another. Ichigo could feel the others body completely now, shifting his head slightly so he could look down he was stunned when he and Taikei were both completely naked at this point. Then froze as he felt something slimy prodding at his entrance behind. "I'm not ganna take ya without proper preparation so don't worry." Pushing his hips down into Ichigo's to make his point clear. Ichigo was stunned to have a rather large and thick erection pressed against his belly. There is no way Ichigo remembers his pride and joy being as large as Taikei's...Ichigo's train of thought was cut off when a single finger pressed into his body._

_Ichigo held onto Taikei tightly as the finger slipped in all the way. This constant stinging causing Ichigo to tremble in fear again. Taikei sensed another panic attack coming on and used his free hand to coax Ichigo into an erect state. Avoiding another fit from Ichigo in doing so, with Ichigo unable to figure out what to do now. After a few minutes of the single finger fucking he slid it out so just the first digit of the appanged was still in and proceeded to add a second finger. Hearing the boy hiss from the pain Taikei pressed a gentle kiss to the boy's forehead. After pushing the digits in and out for a few minutes he allowed them to open and close in a scissoring fashion inside the boy. Feeling it was safe enough to get the third finger in he slid his two fingers out so that just the first digit of both fingers were still in before adding the third one to the rest of them. Repeating the same action as the first two times, before adding the fourth and final finger just for good measures. Getting a chocked sob from the painful stretch, looking to see the boy's fists with white knuckles and blood dripping from his hands. 'I suppose now's a good time to rub that nub.' Taikei thought as he changed the angle of his fingers and allowing himself to smile at the reaction. "AH! ...W-w-what was Th-ah!" Giggling Taikei purred "A sweet hidden spot in the male body. A bundle of nerves I believe is called the prostate. Though I am surprised that ya didn't know bout it already from yur father's job." Pressing down again just to tease the Soul Reaper. Then pulling them out completely. Earning an unsasfied whimper from Ichigo. "He he don't worry king it'll be hit again. Although with something much, much larger." Taikei said as he picked up the boy up and forced Ichigo into a sitting position. Sliding Ichigo towards himself making Ichigo have to spread his legs apart to fit around Taikei's own legs. A new presser was pushing into his entrance wet like the fingers that were in him not to long ago. "What are you doing n-" Ichigo didn't even have the chance to finish as the object pushed into him, Ichigo tensioning completely and he even stopped breathing. "King yah have to relax and breath or I'm'ma tear yur body right open." Taikei hissed when he didn't get a response from Ichigo he blew on the face in front of him and as soon as he did Ichigo sucked in the much needed oxygen eyes watering from the blunt pain in his backside along with lock of oxygen for such a long time._

_"I know it hurts just let meh get yah to the hilt and I'll stop I promise. That will give ya time to get use to it. Second if I knew yur were such a tight ass I woulda done dis a long time ago." He hissed into the ear taking the lobe into his mouth while still pumping Ichigo's erection earning a groan from Ichigo. After burring himself to the hilt he remained still. Giving the boy time to adjust as he promised. But Taikei had to grab Ichigo's hips in a bruising grip, "Ya keep doing that and I'm'ma just fuck yah now." Taikei hissed as he clutched his eyes shut to keep in control and not just ride Ichigo like he's some kind of wild bronco. "...I can't find a comfortable piston..." Ichigo muttered closing his eyes understanding his one and only warning and stopped moving. When Taikei let go of him Ichigo fell back somewhat Taikei's length nailing Ichigo's prostate causing Ichigo to screech in pleasure at the unexpected action. Taikei groaning at the delicious friction of the spasming body. "T-Taikei...please" Snickering he pushed up applying more pressure to Ichigo prostate. "Please what?" He asked Ichigo was forced to rest his head on the others shoulder dizzy from the pressure and pleasure. "-k...me" he got a muffled replay making him sigh and then snicker at him. Enjoying the close quarters to Ichigo and his power over his so called king, this is a thing to savor. "What was that?" he whispered into the ear of the boy... "Fuck me before I go insane or pass out from this..." Taikei was grinning from ear to ear. "As ya wish, ...my mate." he moved his body slipping out just until his tip was in before he snapped his hips forward to push back in slowly... in a slow and steady rhythm. Eliciting new mewling sounds out of Ichigo. Laying down on top of Ichigo so they were flat against the bed Taikei then changed the rhythm and strength of the fuck from slow and steady to average speed and much more force. Noting the new sounds he got as an award which he planned to use for later reference. Oh yes Ichi and him were definitely going to be doing this as often as he could get Ichi to. Taikei could feel the barrier he put up giving way to the Vizards... 'Looks like I'll ha'fta speed this up and claim him before they break that barrier.' Shifting the pace to a much quicker and harsher pounding pace he had to get Ichigo to cum as soon as possible. Mmmmmm soon he'd feel this warm tight heat convulsing and grip his length even tighter if that's even possible. Sure enough with the new pace Ichigo's body was spasming as he finally came from the treatment making Taikei groan into the neck biting into the flesh and pushing his own unique spiritual presser signature into Ichigo as he continued to pound into the convulsing body below him. Before long Taikei was releasing his own orgasm into the lithe body below him growling and pulling away from the wound he inflected purring and lapping at the blood. Soon after the barrier he had put up crumbled. Pulling out of the body... he rubbed his Ichigo's head. "Ichigo... Yah should go now before they come storming in 'ere." Nuzzling the boy one last time before watching his eyes drift shut and him leaving his inner world. After a few minutes Taikei then looked slightly anxious, looking out the window he could see storm clouds forming. A sad smile cross his lips. "I only hope yah will be okay."_

_To be continued..._


	2. Strike Two: A hollow's second hunger  A

Disclaimer: I do not own anything that has to do with Bleach charters or otherwise, however the OCS that show up and the story-line in this are mine. I do no write this for any kind of profit mainly just for a relaxer after work.

~Warning this story contains yoai meaning guyxguy ya don't like then don't read and there is going to be a lot of sex. There will also be Yuri included meaning girlxgril don't like that don't read. Also will contain guyxgirl relationships. ~

Contains: Gore, Graphic Imagery, Blood, Mild Language, Violence, Use of Alcohol and Tobacco, Crude Humor, Suggestive Themes, Explicit Sex Scenes, Exotic (You'll find out what I mean later on.)

~I'm putting all of the things the story will contain as it goes on. More maybe added to another chapter~

Strike Two: A hollow's second hunger - A

Chained in the heavens I can only laugh as I finally understand what it means to hold a grudge. My truest from stolen from me by my own brothers and sisters. Damn foolish gods should have known better than to make me into one of them from the start. I was upholding my code of honor till the end of my journey. Those who have betrayed me, I shall never forgive or forget. I will rip the very energy of life from their bodies and devour it in front of there still breathing bodies! Not a force created will be able to stop me, not one. Funny how I start acting human now instead of when I was actually a human, long before the events that took place that changed me into what I am now. I await my new body. A child that will be able to endure the stress that will be pushed onto him. Though I should feel bad for what pain this child will go through, I do not. I am happy that the Asian family took up the pack with me, my ability and magic for a child that shall one day be my new body. The child of the Onyx-blood moon I feel him...I must go to this child...

I could have sworn that I've opened my eyes but only a pitch black greets my eyes. I try to sit up but find myself unable to move. Like something is holding me down, it doesn't hurt so it is not like its rope or some kind of metal. Relaxing enough to focus on the material that is preventing my movement of my body. To my amazement it is rather soft more so than even velvet, and rather warm... is that a heartbeat I feel? I can't help but panic for all I know I could have been eaten by some monster after Taikei had his way with me. Shit I'm not ready to die yet. After a while of thinking I then remember that I was with the Vizards. Okay then where the fuck am I? After several more minutes pass of me thinking to myself I'm startled by an animalistic voice... no not animalistic I'm not sure how to explain the way this voice sounds, but like Taikei's it has a watery echo to it and four maybe five overlapping tones to the watery voice. "Taima die Koli'es makins iet souile?" I wonder what it is that those very words could mean. It seems as though I should be able to understand them as clear as day but my brain is unable to process them into my language. Like those who are tri-lingo and such. Unable to understand why words I've never even heard seem so familiar to me it makes my head hurt. Everything seems to be spinning in rapid circles right now. "Jes mak'noie yhagnan bah vitromory... joun xin'slols kromie." For whatever reason I can only manage a faint laugh as though it said something along the lines of;' you are thinking so much you are making my head hurt knock it off dumbass brat.' At the feel of twitching muscles under my whole body contracting and relaxing I feel rather safe. Odd cause a moment ago it was making me panicky and ready to drop dead of a heart attack from the anxiety. Though the feeling is being ruined by the rather ice-cold gemstone? Ice-blue crystal maybe but how did they make it a chain? "Hinboe yhole Ichigo." Okay it can at least say my name where I can understand it. Well I wonder if it will actually use my language to speak to me. "Wai'kola." I can't help but laugh at that word... clearly a no with the tone it just used. Rather amusing really reminds me of the way a stubborn prick would say no fucking way. A soft hiss like huff leaves the beast's mouth before it says something more, "Jaha'lo riher ichi-opa nuwal-bohola." After those words it feels as though I am falling again. When I wake this time I find myself in a tiny room. Out of the corner of my eye I see a window. Turning my head toward the window I hiss as the movement pulls at a wound on the left side of my neck. Wait that couldn't be 'his' bite mark could it? Lifting his hand up to feel the left side of his neck where the shoulder and base of his neck met Ichigo felt the bite mark clear as day. Hissing and quickly pulling his hand away from the wound, damn it those wounds never stay like this and from the feel of it the wounds not healing at all. What the fuck did that ass do to make this event occur? "Yah know mate I can 'ere yah right?" ...Good I hope you do you prick! What did you do to me anyways? All the other wounds you inflicted on me are healed expect this one. "Mmmmmm I not telling yah... I show yah later! It's a real neat trick too!" Taikei proudly announced with a bit of a mocking tone underlining it. Don't treat me like some kind of child Taikei, tell me what you did. "Nope... show yah later." At the sound of fading laughter Ichigo got cut off from communicating with his inner hollow. Tch Damn him I suppose I will have to wait till he tells me what he did... what a pain.

Hearing the creaking of the door opening Ichigo slowly turned his head the other way to see the short blond girl walk in. Dressed in her usual red outfit. Brown eyes meeting his light coca colored eyes. Expecting her to taunt him or start a screaming-scolding rant any minute. She however sighed softly before bringing in a first aid kit and a large glass of water. From the look of the condonsation on the glass it must be pretty cold. Iced water sounds really good right now. Ichigo unconsciously licking his lips at the sight of the glass. Hiyori calmly walked over to Ichigo sitting the glass down on the table next to the bed. While placing the first-aid kit down on the bed. Hiyori helped Ichigo to an upright position making it easier to clean and cover the wound on the left side of Ichigo's neck as well as allowing Ichigo to easily drink the water instead of worrying about spilling the contents of the glass all over. For a while they two remained quite as Hiyori cleaned and prep the wound for the bandages. For someone who likes to beat the hell out of someone she sure is nimble with her hands for first-aid. As Hiyori was wrapping up Ichigo's wound she started speaking somewhat reminding Ichigo of a mother.

"You know we are all sorry for what happened to you Ichigo. We all forgot what time of year it is... so what happened to you in there? Depending on your answer you may or may not like the information I will tell you." Swallowing the sudden lump in my throat I explain what happened not extremely detailed just enough for her to get the gist of the event that happened with my inner hollow Taikei. Hiyori never once showing any emotion while listening, for some reason it scares me more as I say this out loud. Watching Hiyori plane face scares me even more so. What will happen to me I wonder.

Hiyori place her hand upon one of mine and giving a light squeeze to said hand I wait for the replay. "We didn't get to you in time. Should have known from that mark on your neck and the spiritual presser humming inside that wound." Hiyori allowed her hair to shadow her eyes no longer keeping eye contact with me. Squeezing my hand that much harder. "There is no way around this Ichigo but you are stuck as your hollows mate through and through. You're marked for all hollows to know that if they dare try to mate with you they will pay the price of your hollow half; no doubt he'd kill them on the spot when trying to mate with ya. Unlike the rest of us though I am sure you can talk your hollow half into letting you use the mask of the hollow. He wouldn't want you dead now that you two are mated. I'm sorry we screwed up Ichigo really I am."

I can't help but stare at Hiyori my voice coming out no louder than a whisper. "Is there any way to break this mate thing?" All Hiyori manages is a small nod from left to right. "There has to be, I... I can't be mated to him. He's always tried to kill me to this point! Forcefully taking over my body so he can fight!" I grab onto Hiyori's arms shaking her back and forth even as it makes the bite mark burn and scream in pain by doing so. "That changed when you went in at this time Ichigo, I'm sorry but there is nothing you can do!" That's the Hiyori I know, hot headed and quick to temper; she looks about ready to deck me. When I release her, my mind can't wrap around everything that happened in only a matter of minutes that could have easily been prevented. Before I know it I'm embraced in Hiyori's arms the warmth reminding me of my mother again. "If you don't settle down Ichigo your hollows going to drag you into your inner world to try and relax you." Closing my eyes I feel the stinging of my eyes and know for the first time in a while I am about to cry again in such a short amount of time between fits. Hiyori rubs my back as I let the second wave take me. Far too much has happened in this day for me to truly take in. Thankfully Hiyori seems to be willing to be here and help me through the fact that I'm stuck as my inner hollows mate. Taikei has won.

~Ichigo's Inner World~

Taikei watched as the storm roared in the inner world. This one far harsher than anything he's seen before even when that big busted girl was taken from them. The sky lit up when another strand of lighten bolts ran across the clouds lighting them up in a bluish-purple white glow. Followed by a long groan of thunder causing the buildings to quiver much like leafs on a very blustery day. Taikei placed his head upon the window. He never did like the rain because it meant Ichigo was really depressed and being a part of Ichigo's sword it hurt. The fact that this storm has been the worst so far means that Ichigo is crying in the outer world and if this storm is anything to go by it's a real bad breakdown. His poor mate when he has worn himself out from crying I will just have to bring him to me and sooth away the pain.

This is what worried Taikei in the first place after all; his king always did have a fragile heart. The hole Ichigo's mother left very evident to Taikei, well then he'd just have to take the place of that hole somehow. Perhaps when Ichigo accepts that Taikei and Ichigo are mates the age old wound will finally start to heal. However Taikei needs to figure out how to get a real living body of his own and be able to live outside of Ichigo's inner world. After all the marking is still incomplete he may own the soul and soul reaper body but as for the human body... he doesn't own that and he can't till he can live like Ichigo lives. Where there's a will there's a way.

"I think it's 'bout time to bring Ichigo back to meh. I still 'ave much to do with his body. Before I was interrupted by those damn Vizards." Taikei hissed to himself he didn't like his Ichigo crying on someone else's shoulder. He should be mine and only mine!

~Inner Soul of Ichigo~

"I can feel it; the planets are starting to A-line themselves with my Ebony-Blood moon something humans to this day still cannot see. The sweet scent of the flow of life on a thriving planet. A planet called Earth where my new body resides. Yes a body to endure a transformation more painful than anything known to man. I spent eons asleep and incomplete in the inner most of the soul of those chosen under the serpent that they mistook for a dragon. Asian dragons are not truly what humans think they are no they do not have a serpent-like body, no not even close their bodies are more cat like the Asian tiger in the once vast woodlands no overrun by humans. I had little choice when this happened and allowed them to think what they wished, females chosen to bear life to a gods human like body. Even the Earth is singing for me whispering my name...Zalder. Can't you hear me 'Ichigo'?"

~ Ichigo's Inner World~

The duel sun's setting shifted making room for the midnight sky of a full white moon, the dark-blue purple with black and silver highlights and an arrangement of muti-colored twinkling stars amid the vast night sky. Sun rise on one side, midnight in the center and Sunset on the other Ichigo's inner world sky really has taken on an omen like quality. Something big is about to happen something that will shift the tides of fate from its current course...

Ichigo awoke to the face of his hollow half Taikei who was watching him much like a mother lion would her cubs. For the first time Ichigo was able to see an emotion that makes Taikei human and not hollow. Something he can't quite put his finger on, it makes Ichigo both proud yet frighten, happy yet creped out the dual sensation and emotions was starting to make Ichigo's already foggy head hurt more from the thought, groaning as he thought about it more. Taikei placed his face to Ichigo's face, forehead to forehead, nose to nose. How can Taikei be a hollow even though his eyes are hollow like the range of emotions which are hidden behind Taikei's eyes just don't fit a hollow at all. No maybe Taikei is a Vizard within his inner world. Taikei doesn't belong here he should be alive like Ichigo is alive.

"Ichi what's wrong ya've been crying for over three hours before ya just passed out?" Taikei cooed rubbing Ichigo's sides with his hands in a soothing manner as Ichigo remained quiet. "Come on Ichi ya need to talk to meh."

"Why are you so nosey all the damn time? I don't know what is wrong okay. I just feel over loaded with everything that happened to me! Hell I'm freaking mated to you my 'inner hollow' for fuck sake how am I supposed to act? If you are going to fucking tease me then do it, if you are going to eat me then why don't, you already! I thought you fucking hated me then this shit happens what you want with me I don't understand you at all! You shouldn't even be here you're too alive to be a fucking hollow in the first place!" Tears starting anew as Ichigo went into his rant everything he's wanted to say, finally came out weather the tears were of frustration or sadness Ichigo didn't know but they were coming out and he couldn't stop them nor did he try to.

A sad smile slid across pale silver lips. "Yah finally said it. All this time yah been so uptight 'round meh I'm proud of yah Ichi. Even 'appier yah admitted something even more personal to meh. However now's not the time for chatting I still 'ave much left to do to yah since our first time was rushed. I wanna make it up to yah." Just like a gust of wind his smile went from sad to a mischievous-naughty smile. Taikei truly was more human than Ichigo was, it seems. Also Taikei seems to have an one track mind right now cause the hands that were once caressing his sides were now going down his naked body under the covers. Normally Ichigo would have his usual Soul-Reaper attire but he didn't and if he remembered right this was the same room Taikei first took him in. His hollow couldn't possibly want to go again already.

Seeing his mates wheels turning he chuckled deeply in his throat. Causing Ichigo to shudder unconsciously at Taikei's action. "Oh Ichi yah are so adorable sometimes. Yah really didn't think that just one time would be 'nough did yah?" At the slow enlargement of Ichigo's eyes as realization sunk in after Taikei's question. "Poor poor Ichi, poor poor Ichi sorry but I'm not that inactive when it comes to things such as this, yah are ganna have to build up yar endurance to sex before I leave yah alone for a day." Taikei's large feral grin was something that made Ichigo want to shrink into the bed and disappear amongst the blankets and bedding. "Yah are all mine I won't ever let anyone else have yah Ichigo."

"I don't belong to anyone!" Enraged at being thought of as an object, something that angered Ichigo beyond everything else. He was a living breathing person and he sure as hell will be treated as one, damn everyone else to hell! Acting before thinking Ichigo pinned Taikei on the bed his hands wrapped around Taikei's neck much like a snake does to its' prey that it's about to consume. Ichigo couldn't care less that he was in his birthday-suit for his inner world to see, he refused to be thought of as an object to be claimed and owned. Much to Ichigo's disappointment Taikei's smile never once faltered only growing slightly larger.

"Wanna see a neat trick Ichi?" Stunned at the easy of the way the words left Taikei's mouth made him sit there and even let up on the constant presser at Taikei's throat. Without warning an odd warming numbing sensation overrode all of Ichigo's senses eventually turning Ichigo's muscles to mush causing him to slump on Taikei below him. His body was becoming really unbearably warm even forcing Ichigo to start panting. It felt like something was pressing into him yet nothing was yet, Ichigo couldn't get away from the sensation it was all around him and inside him, unable to do anything more than groan when it felt like it was moving.

"'Meber that bite mark I gave yah? Well it wasn't just some love bite it actually has a purpose to it." Taikei without touching Ichigo other than the contact of Ichigo's body lying onto of him. Ichigo's limp cock jump to full attention as it felt like something was pressing into his prostate, and handling his manhood at the same time. "Yah see hollow aren't the easiest breeding things out there we had to come up with more creative way to get our submissive into a ...fuck-able... state I suppose I can call it. A mate mark is 'ctually when we put our own energy into that submissive' body. We are able to manipulate the body into a trance like state and even in a way fuck the submissive without actually touching them with our physical bodies to tire them out." As if to confirm Taikei's claim the pressure on Ichigo's prostate grow greater before nearly disappearing only to be back at full force a few seconds later.

"As much as I'd love to just watch yah cum without me 'aving to touch yah, I think it's time we start round two. A much longer round two to make up for the short round one." Taikei nuzzled Ichigo's face. There was so much to do and so little time to do it in. Oh so much to do to his Ichi especially when Taikei wanted to get creative. "Im'ma love this coupling a lot and so will you Ichi just wait and see." Purring the words as Ichigo cried out from the energy stimulating his more intimate areas.

Taikei kissed Ichigo's lips softly before moving further down to Ichigo's Adam's apple. Nipping and sucking leaving varies hickies along the way down to Ichigo's nipples. Just like before Taikei took the harden nub into his mouth rolling it around with his teeth, lips, and tongue. Even with Ichigo's heaving chest Taikei found it easy to tease such a tender spot. Changing from one nipple to the other a few times before moving to the center of Ichigo's chest. Where the heart is located Taikei sucked on the hyper-sensitive line. Hearing Ichigo beg him to stop was just turning him on that much more. Sucking harder Taikei ensured to leave another hickey on his mate sort of a twist of saying you have your lovers' heart to put it one way.

"D-da-damn you. This is ...ah...un-ah-fair." Taikei seemed to be able to pin-point all his hyper-sensitive areas with no problem after only one short go. How his hollow learned all those spots he'll never know, after all Ichigo never touched a fourth of the areas being teased right now. With a wet pop sound of his flesh being released Taikei chuckled putting his face back on Ichigo's.

"What's so unfair 'bout it? '''Fter all yah are feeling real good yah should be worshiping meh." Taikei pressed his body down upon Ichigo's "then again it is pretty unfair... for yah to be the only one feeling so great let's fix that shall we?" Before Ichigo could even process the whole sentence Taikei had sheathed his hard dripping erection into Ichigo's body. Groaning as he was for the second time that day inside Ichigo's warm constrive moist heat. "Yah are still so very tight... I wonder how long that will last...don't yah."

Ichigo had squeezed his eyes shut before there had been blunt pain, how was it even possible to not feel pain a second time? In fact this time it felt a little too good, what in the seventh hell is going on? Ichigo heard Taikei hiss before a quite curse escaped Taikei. Opening his eyes he saw a rather bemused Taikei. "Yah know... something feels different this time. I donnu what it is but its' off."

*Authors note*

Believe it or not I'm actually on the time line I want to be on. I spend about thirty minutes at a time on one story at a time not only to stay true to the basic idea of each story I am writing. This is also version twenty of chapter two. Chapter three is also already started sorry about the cliff hanger but if I kept going this would be a very long chapter, for the better I broke it into two parts I may do three but it really depends on how long chapter three is. I hope this was worth the wait for you and hopefully chapter three will be up in a week maybe two.

The part that takes most of my time is the way each person talks not easy to include accents in writing I tell ya. All voice are color coded which you cannot see in the final posted version thank goodness.

Thank you for taking the time to read my story I hope it's worth it when they story becomes really clear.


	3. Strike Two: A hollow's second hunger B

peach77 comment: Ooh... this was good. :D I like your version of Ichi's hollow.

Thanks Peach I was really just messing around with him since he's completely set character like most of the others in Bleach, I'm actually given a bit of freedom to mess with how I see he would act.

End of chapter 2

Ichigo had squeezed his eyes shut before there had been blunt pain, how was it even possible to not feel pain a second time? In fact this time it felt a little too good, what in the seventh hell is going on? Ichigo heard Taikei hiss before a quite curse escaped Taikei. Opening his eyes he saw a rather bemused Taikei. "Yah know... something feels different this time. I donnu what it is but its' off."

Strike Two: A hollow's second hunger – B

"What do you mean something is off?" Ichigo couldn't help but ask in spite of not really wanting to know anything about that. Taikei gave one quick thrust before he hissed again and looked at Ichigo. "It's kinda 'ard to explain really, I mean yah feel much different than the first time. 'Ole lot too last time yah were smooth... but this time it feels like t'eirs something... shit ... Ichi stop doing that when I'm thinking!" Looking up he saw Taikei breathing had gotten a lot harder, and by the feeling inside whatever that something is that's there now seems to be making Taikei want to ride him like some kinda wild beast. "... I'm not doing anything! Explain what feels so different." After a huff of air to the side of his neck Ichigo couldn't help but yelp. Taikei was nibbling on his neck the first nibble right on his nerve. "Taikei?" No response came from Taikei just a simple thrust of his hips forcing Ichigo to gasp. Whatever had changed inside his body is making Taikei a little more interested in 'that' action rather than speaking. "Tai." At that point talking had been deemed annoying to Taikei and he sealed his mouth over Ichigo's. Taikei's right hand holding on to Ichigo's left one. Locking his fingers around Ichigo's hand. One way or another he would get Ichigo to lock his fingers around his own hand. Even though he wanted to hear him moan and cry out his name right now all Ichi wanted to do was distract him. Keep him from their next round of fun, not this time. Sex now talking will come at a later time.

"Ma'kuile zoul bri nole sezts." Was the last thing Ichigo heard before Taikei began their round two. "Bien zoga emhit van yhoul."

~~ Hueco Mundo ~~

The sands of the desert shifted an almost undetable wind made its way through the place known as Hueco Mundo. The pitch black sky always bathed in the light of the moon seemed to be changing colors instead of the typical moonlit sliver all the way threw a new color was invading the rim at the moment however now one could tell just what color it would be. Hollows of all sorts, breeds, kinds, and ranks taking cover in any cave or hollowed out area. The wind seeming to whisper something that caused all to go into hiding.

Not even the great castle in the middle of Hueco Mundo was safe the whole dome coving the large place was starting to creak and even started cracking in some areas. Something major was about to happen and it was to happen in the very castle of Hueco Mundo. No one will be able to shift the event about to take place in mere moments from now.

It's not just breeding season that is about to take hold something else seems to be well on its way to happen. What it maybe no one knows only way to find out is to wait and see what unfolds.

~Inside the Castle~

Each the Espada had gathered at the table for another meeting about the invasion on the town Ichigo lives in. Each with a cup a tea sitting in front of them still steaming from just being poured into each cup. Some of the Espada have started drinking the light green liquid. Gin with his usually serpent like grin and eyes shut to mere slits. Tousen the ever quiet and patient man just sitting on Aizen's opposite side.

"I am happy you've all joined me today, how's the tea? Gin tried a new brew today." Even though he spoke in his usually tone you can't help but think he's too full of himself. Former captain of the sixth Soul Reapers squad. Always those cold smile always those 'you can't beat me' eyes. Everything about this man was the mix of what should and shouldn't go in one body.

"What is it that you have called us together for now? I mean we can't go anywhere for another week since no one can figure out what the hell's keeping the gates sealed." Grimmjow snapped he was in his usually mood cause his fun had been ruined by the gates. He wanted a piece of the orange haired punk just to see what the fuss was about. When he had attempted to sneak out he soon found that all gates passing into the human realm had been sealed. When trying to force the gate open he got a nasty back lash of a dark aura and a hissed sound that was neither animal, human, or otherwise a sound he couldn't even explain.

Grimmjow couldn't help holding his stomach cause he swears the black aura that hit him was a tail. Grimmjow had gotten out of the way... or so he though the force from the aura had actually left a deep gash in his belly. When he explained this to the others deem he got punished for disobeying an order none believed him, which is till they tried the gate. The words from that same hissed voice saying something none understood. "Bien zoga emhit van yhoul." Even now it gives Grimmjow the freaking creeps. Thankfully he wasn't the only one every one even 'mister I feel nothing because it is beneath me' cringed.

"I understand your upset but there is nothing we can do about it after all it has nearly killed all of us trying to force the gate open. Whoever or whatever is doing this is far more powerful then we can compahend." For the first time in an all the time Gin knew the man Aizen voice had cracked though no one else had caught that No doubt that guy was pissed. Gin allowed himself a real smile at the memory of when the black aura had nearly taken Aizen's head right off when he used the orb to open the gate we all believed it worked, all five seconds at least till the black aura came all we saw was a mere blur Aizen had jumped back way behind his chair, even though he got away he still had a gash along his neck. The sound and air that went with the attack came way after the action was done. Whatever is keeping the gate closed is making sure it stays that way... a week past the timeline Aizen wanted.

"Have you changed plans on how we are going to execute this plan of yours." Hailbt asked her eyes slightly closed, her lips upon the glass just after taking a sip of the light green liquid. Aizen glanced at the blond woman sitting back he simply stated "No." While some of the Esparda were pissed others didn't even seem fazed. Stark didn't even seem to care for once he had not fallen asleep. Ulquiorra was sipping his tea not going to even bother talking again. When Nnoitra looked like he was about to say something when we all were forced to jump away from the table. A Large rip in the area above the table had taken us all by surprise especially when something correction some things came out of it, just to have that rip close right back up. The large table was now nothing more than white stone rubble, whatever these things are we will find out soon as the dust clears.

"Pathetic child... did you really think you could stand toe to toe with me. You make me laugh!" said a voice deep and twisted with an echo of some other worldly undertone. The laughter was more animaltisc than human. Though the being looked human he clearly wasn't, there were things humans just don't have that this thing dose. Needle sharp rows of teeth bestial claws for finger nails. A devil like tail but with fur instead of the point. Two leathery wings and ears much like a bats... Almost like someone had put those animal components onto the human body. The man would be what many women fantasize if it wasn't for those animal parts, the body the hair, the way he holds himself. How odd.

The bat-like man cocked his head to the side before lowering himself to pick up whoever it was that was fighting him. Much to our shock it was the orange hair child that Aizen was so interested in. He was completely limp in this thing's hold... must have been knocked out from the impact poor kid. "Huh how can such a fragile thing such as you have such a sweet scent?" The demon asked. Untapped power like Aizen has said time and time again. This thing can smell it? "No matter once I consume that soul of yours I can just leave your weak zone called Earth."

The demon put Ichigo level with him before moving closer to his mouth... wait it's going to kiss him? The way the boy's body is limply being pressed into the demons make it look like a cut right out of some romance movie or book. Just before their lips met the kids hand had forcefully punched the demon away a few feet and then he was nowhere to be seen. "You damn punk... should of known you were playing possum." Looking around the room he started at the chair. " I know where your hiding boy did you forget that I can SMELL you?" Though the reaction we got wasn't what anyone was expecting... the black aura that had nearly beheaded Aizen once had cut the top half of the chair off. As the stone fell to the ground two hands grabbed onto the top of what is left of the throne.

Ichigo had pulled himself up but his eyes were completely shut. Unlike my usually squinted look his eyes were relaxed, lids fully closed. Though he was locked onto the demon as if they were open. Not a sound from the kids lips as he was suddenly leaping much like a panther towards its chosen prey. Forcing the demon to react or get hit a second time. I thought the demon had gotten away from the attack and judging from all the others they too thought the same, but the demon spat out blood as though he got nailed completely by the full force of said attack. Ichigo remained on all fours the pose to much like a big cat.

"Where was this power at before... Were you playing me before when you said you had no idea what I was talking about?" The demon was now glaring at Ichigo with such seething hate that it made the whole aura of the room drop. A small smile graced Ichigo's lips that put Aizen's to shame. The smile of you never stood a chance. "I'm going to kill you... You fucking brat." Even the demons voice had cracked with the amount of fury he was in.

The smile had grown now fully displayed. Something's not right of all the time that we have watched the boy fight, never once has he acted like he is now. What about that black aura too... there is no way that it was Ichigo's power that had sealed the gates. The kid didn't have that kind of power in him... did he? Maybe he has been playing us all this whole time. Perhaps the true predator was whatever this boy is.

Looking up I found that the two had already begun their fight. Ichigo easily moving out of the way of attacks that I couldn't keep up with. Judging from the way the smile seemed to grow even more if that's even possible tells me that he could counter every single attack he was dodging. Though I watched the smile drop as the boy tensed and jumped outta the way. Something had gotten threw and caused three slices into the boys' shirt. Ichigo's head was now looking behind him. When I looked I saw nothing.

"Don't turn your back on me boy! I'll make you regret hiding your abilities from me!" Again the demon charged and Ichigo again kept out of every slash. Again jumping away after the fifteenth dodge... and his shirt with more cuts in it. "Ha not so full of yourself now are you!" The demon gloated but his joy was cut short when the boy held up four fingers. In fact he looked completely shocked. Why though?

"What are you holding up four fingers for huh?" Seeming to get over his shock he went back to his usual joyful act. Lifting his arms in who knows sort of way. "You think I can read minds boy... Keh heh heh."

Ichigo had ended up where he had first crashed into our home. In the rubble of our once large table. Changing to one finger and the way he held his hand he told the demon to bring it. Much to the demons displeasure and annoyance. The demon charged but this time instead of Ichigo dodging he had used the rubble to launch an attack of his own. That was when we all found out why he was holding up four fingers. It was cause it was four on one. Thanks to whatever attack the boy used the rubble had hit all of them.

"How... How were you able to see through our trick?" One of the four demanded. Each getting up and bleeding from a different part of their body. One from the head, one from the chest, one from the arm, the other from the stomach area. Again all Ichigo answer was mere silence. It was then we all noticed the tail. A serpent like tail of pure solid black... the black aura that had forced the rubble into all its targets... the very aura that had nearly beheaded Aizen himself. It was Ichigo?

The demon bleeding from his arm spoke "I have a bad feeling suddenly... there is only one being I know of who fights like he is. She however was destroyed long ago..." The demon bleeding from his chest nodded then added "That's what they say happened to her brother but remember she had the power to do things no one else could." The others all just looked at each other expect for the one bleeding from his head. He had charged again to attack the boy alone. Orange eyebrows lowering in annoyance before the tail had wrapped around the demons neck holding him in midair. Constricting the airway of the demon and even continuing to add more force to the hold. The other three only watched in horror as the fourth was about to end up with a crushed airway and broken neck.

"Put my son down... Zalder."

~ To be continued ~

~Authors Note~

Well here it is again I cut it off cause I don't want it to get to long. Also I chose to not include this fight scene either as I did with the first. The third one is going to be really bloody and graphic as well that is why I chose to ignore the first two fight clips. All you action lovers will get your just dues soon I promise. Also breeding season hasn't begun for our Espada yet that is when more pairings will be added into the story. I hope it was worth the wait because again I only write so much a day and with me working on more than one story right now it tends to take each on longer. This is the only version of chapter 3 I have written though at least.

Zalder is going to slowly be added in I may also have dreams of her past but I haven't gotten that far yet. Also I cut the sex scene off as well for a reason I don't want to scare off other readers that are in for the other pairings and such.

Also I couldn't seem to remember which squad Aizen was captain of…. If anyone would help clear that up it would be appreciated because I for the life of me cannot find it anywhere and gave up delaying the story just for that reason.


	4. Strike Two: A hollow's Second Hunger C

**~PrincessFuFU typed Great story, I love all the plot twists! :) Aizen was in the 5th squad, if I'm**

**Remembering correctly. Looking forward to reading more from you, hopefully soon!**

**To be honst I don't even know when I put plot twists in a story it all on flowing motion of keys. It's like when I draw something I never know what is going to come out of it till it's done. Thanks for the info I'll keep that in mind. :) **

**There is some mild gore in here. Don't say I didn't warn you please. (;.;) **

Strike Two:

A Hollow's Second Hunger C

"Put my Son down….. Zalder. There is no reason for you to kill him." A rather old sounding voice called out. Dry and raspy with a trailing echo, as if in a canyon. Calling Ichigo Zalder? Who is this Zalder why does he seem so calm about saying that name? From what I've seen this Zalder seems to have a mind to kill everything in this room right now including us. If it true is the one who had sealed the gate then we all a pissed this thing off giving enough reason to kill all of us but this new comer.

A soft chuckle left Ichigo's lips the head turning to the left smile clear as day on the face even though the eyes were closed you didn't need to see what emotion they were holding. "What makes you so sure that I'm Zalder? Hmmmm?" That is Ichigo's voice alright too maybe this new demon is wrong.

"There is only one with that scent, aura, and style of scales…. You cannot fool me. Now please put my son down I think you've done more than enough to scare my boys into leaving your host alone." Again the same calm tone as before.

The smile on Ichigo's voice grew fully exposing fangs the four main K-9s had all grown in size and from the looks sharpness. Ichigo's eyes opened to revel two of the strangest eyes I have ever seen. The Iris area was pure black but had a strange tendency to turn a bloody red the colors seemed to be dancing. Reminding me to much of the kids attack Getsuga Tenshou however that's not what really sets these eyes apart. In fact the thing is where the center of the eye or hole in the eye is out instead of also being black let alone a circle it's Ice Blue and the area that usually white is instead a light silver color. That must be why this Zalder person kept the kids eyes shut.

"Five demon generations later and my name is still remembered…. You all make me laugh your fear of me…. Along with your fascination with me." This time when Ichigo spoke it was the voice that had attacked us when we tried to force the gate open…. However Ichigo's voice was now echoing with the beasts growls. Turning around full the tail that was close to crushing the demons throat had laid the demon boy on the ground before letting go. The tail flicking slightly up in down a few times before settling and staying still behind Ichigo's body.

"You honor me with your ability to forgive." The demon spoke softly.

"Cut the crap. I don't like being treated so highly and you know that!" There was slight anger to the otherworldly voice. Ichigo's eyes had narrowed slightly showing displeasure with the action. Folding his arms and slightly raising her head. The eyes almost a pure dark red now.

"Ah but it is our tradition to treat the one who banished all supernatural beings from the realm of Earth. Only you can keep those gate sealed let alone open them. It is why more than one realm." The four boys had all moved to their dad at this point. Standing in a row forming an almost arrow shape. The old man seemed a little tense from the glare he was receiving. Not that anyone could blame him those eyes seem to just cut threw flesh and bone right into the inner most soul.

"I couldn't care less about any of that…. You of all people should know that. I never asked to become what I am now. I was forced to by the damn gods who turned me into one. For all I care you can take your 'tradition' and blow out your ass. However don't think I will take that so called 'treatment' kindly, next time you might find yourself without a head on your shoulders." Following up the state me a serpent-like growl left Ichigo's mouth.

"Is that what you told grandfather before you murdered him?" One of the four demon boys asked unable to keep his tongue any longer. "The same statement before killing him! You're no better than the other gods!"

His father had covered that same boy's mouth fearing that it was already too late and they would soon face the wrath of this Zalder person. Much to our confusion laughter escaped Zalder. Full blown out laughter as if hearing a joke that it couldn't help laughing at. After what seemed like hours it died down. Shock clear on all our faces. That's when I noticed the kid's nails were more claw like now. Ichigo wiping a tear from his eye from laughing.

"Poor poor boy you have been misinformed of your grandfather's fate."

"What do you mean I was there when we found his lifeless body?" This time it was the father who had allowed himself an outburst of raw emotion.

"Soulless you mean…." Was all Ichigo said.

"What?"

Sighing Zalder sat on one of the chairs that had not been broken. "Soulless body. I did not kill your grandfather simply fulfilling a request from an old good rival in my human years. You see it's actually a neat story." A smile slid on Ichigo's lips this time more of a fond remembrance sort.

"Please do explain this." One of the other sons asked quite interested about what the kid ment.

"They really do take after their Daddy-dear don't they? Well if you must know I'll give you the short version…. but before I do that. Come out you cowardice worm, I know you're the one who sent these demons after my host. Using the boy's want of revenge for a misunderstood event that will soon be straightened out." The bored tone made all of us wonder if Zalder was just trying to prolong the story until a dark hissing chuckle echoed in the halls.

"So your ability to read your environment and find all those you consider enemies within said environment. Truly you are an impressive creature. I see why you were forced into godhood." The same voice spoke all letters of s and r seemed to drag out most.

"I couldn't care less why I forced into this godhood but I will not allow you to lie to those who don't know the truth then send them to their deaths in hopes to get a drop of my blood. I know your kind always craving the things that would give you more power even from the smallest drop. Though you have forgotten this is no longer my true body, your quest is in vain. Though if you have a death wish I am sure I have the time to grant it." Ichigo followed with a mocking tone head raised in the. I'm better than you sort of fashion.

"You really have a tongue to match too. You really piss me off even now."

A simple gesture of raised hands and rolled eyes was the final response before the being lurking in the shadows went on the attack. I wish my eyes could keep up with these two but the speed at which they are fighting at now I couldn't glance at the demons I saw that the father was following but from the amount of concentration he was having a hard time. The phrase raining blood coming to life. Whose blood is it though I wouldn't be able to tell you. This person Zalder a god, something Aizen is striving for. I wonder what price they paid or were forced to pay to become this being above the normal supernatural beings we are.

-Zalder's point of view-

I can't help but toy with my prey. It wouldn't be me if I didn't play first before crushing my prey completely. The joy of watching hope fade as they find out that I'm not even trying. The way fear builds and they beg for forgiveness that I no longer allow when they cross a certain line. I am neither a hero nor am I the villain. I never take any side for long nor am I forced to pick a side. I am both good and bad I am the one who is the very line that makes every living thing what side it is, differing on who is on what side. War and peace mean nothing to me. Life and death are but a fantasy to me now. Time for me has stopped flowing a very long time ago.

Those are the thoughts that leave my mind as I slice into my victims flesh. Nothing that would be considered fatal but enough to make it look rather nasty and the pain is sure enough to make you scream. This demon trying to prove and point keeps his yowls of pain inside. Raining only his blood he cannot keep up with me either. Seems my power has been growing even while I slumber within this bloodline of my pact legacy. All this time asleep… only servers to make me strike out more at this poor body in front of me.

I can feel the childes heart and feel that I'm starting to push his virgin body too far. I suppose it's time to make the blows far more fatal. With the thought of pushing this body to far too soon I lift my hand to the belly on my enemy and slice cleaning into the gut. Blood causing a gurgling noise to escape the lips I know that is a full blown out scream of agony. As the flesh tears open I watch as the inner organs begin to slide out of the body. Both the large intestine and small intestine being the first to leave followed by the liver and some other organs.

I never allow the being in front of me to touch the ground nor do I leave him to die a slow death. Raising my left hand center with his chest as my right holds his neck keeping him on my feet I deliver the deathblow. My hand bursting into the rib cage of the victim cracking every bone, funny how it sounds like wood. As my hand wraps around the heart I pull back veins and such still attached to the body. Demons do not die unless you crush the heart…. The item incasing their inner fire. With that in mind I hold the still beating organ in hand. Blood pooled around my feet and most of the floor is painted the same lovely color.

Feeling this muscle move in my hand is soothing. Shame that it will no longer be working in a few seconds, hearts are some of the most amazing parts of anybody but fact is that they are so fragile. With that train of thought I close my fist crushing the organ in my hand. Blood splattering onto my face. I watch as the demon body turns to an illuminate dust slipping back into the flow of life.

"Where was I before?" I ask as I turn back towards the group of people and demons behind me. Drenched in the blood of my kill I don't even bother to wipe any off. "Ah yes short version of what actually happened to your grandfather kiddies. Your grandfather came to me with a rather odd request, he asked me to kill him so he could see threw my eyes what makes me different from the others, why I have no true side and I attack all sides. When I stated it doesn't work that way he demanded that I show him. Laughing I left him behind many times. In his later years I showed up in his home and asked if he still wished to see threw my eyes the world. Perhaps to answer his questions about me. Without thinking things threw or telling anyone about it he said yes."

The father spoke up "That's when I saw you punched your hand threw his chest."

A small smile slid on Zalder's lips and her continued. "Indeed I did but unlike that demon just now I did 'NOT' remove his heart. I removed his soul and with the others who requested the same I put him into my inner most 'SOUL'. Simply put your grandfather is alive and well protected by my soul."

There was no answer from anyone just some really dumbfounded expressions or blank expressions. I was one of the boys who spoke first. "Then can you bring him back we already burned his body…. He has nothing to comeback to."

"Ah but that is where you are wrong just because the body was burned in everyone else's terms destroyed…. You forget I am the god of twilight this rule doesn't apply to me. I'll show you since you grandfather needs to return and take care of the mess that guy caused." With that Zalder starting chanting in her type of tongue, the whole room turned pitch black before orbs of every color, shape, and size appeared like being in the night sky on Earth is what it reminded me of.

Holding her hands up as if to cup water a soul slowly floated down into her awaiting hands. Placing the orb to Ichigo's lips she spoke softly. "It's time to go home somebody missies you." With that the whole room turned back to the white we all know expect with the blood from Zalder's kill. What was standing was a tall man in some of the nicest cloths I have ever seen and a monocle covering his left eye. Long pale blonde hair spiked in the back.

"Father is that you?" Was all that left the fifth demons mouth.

Smiling "My how my boys grown. Who were you expecting to show up?"

"Save your family reunion for some other time, certain somebodies owe me an apology." Zalder started arms folded.

"Goodness Zalder your body is male now….." the grandfather stated poking at Ichigo's chest.

"Old man what did I say about touching me there…" Zalder hissed.

"… I just had to be sure." He stated before looking at Zalder "I mean that boy could pass for a woman pretty easily."

Zalder only sighed putting Ichigo's hand to his forehead. "You were always such a pain you know that…. Your tongue should have gotten your ass killed a long time ago."

The grandfather only laughed at that response. "Like your mouths any better." Right when he was about to say something more blood gushed from the left side of the boys neck. Zalder didn't even flinch at something that should have made her scream.

"Such a rough mate you have Ichigo, Heh I see why I was awoken so quickly. Would also explain why your body is so worn down and why you are so tired." She mused to herself touching the blood from her host's body. "This is the first time I've bled in a long time."

"What do you mean?" This time the grandfather sound slightly mad.

"It'll be easier to 'show' you than tell you" With that she created a wall of ice before a blurry image started to clear. Everyone both the Demons and the Soul Reapers along with the Espada saw a clear act. They couldn't see the pale man's face just his back but it was clear from the image that he was fucking Ichigo into the wall, literary. From the looks of it Ichigo was already passed out he was limply clinging onto the man in front of him. Just as the man was about to turn his head where we could see him and as he said "Ichi?" the ice exploded into pieces.

"I believe you have seen enough." Zalder stated "For the past week that pale man has been fucking Ichigo, but his hunger in lust is rather amusing I wonder if you all are the same?" Zalder spoke as she looked at Stark and them.

"Is that how come you are now able to take over if needed?" The Grandfather asked "Is that what you had to have happen before you could take over a host?"

"Yes and no…. you know full well that isn't the case all those others would have died if it was! I need it to start but the host has to be strong enough to endure as well!" Zalder snapped at the old demon she would have killed him right there if she was run by emotions but this being doesn't seem to react to emotions just judgment.

Everything went quite before Zalder spoke again. "I think it is time for everyone to go home I need to get Jr. Here home before his body gives out, a hollows second hunger isn't easy to deal with for anyone of this boy's age. I will talk more with you all later." With that two portals opened one leading to the demons home the other to Ichigo's home. "You have much to catch up with so take your time." Zalder said as she walked through the portal it sealing behind her.

Inside Ichigo's room she slid the Soul Reaper body back into the lax human body allowing Ichigo to have control over his body once more. Before doing so though she kissed the boys forehead and said. "Timnga whir Ichigo."

-To be Continued-

**And so here it is the end of this three part chapter I choose the title for just what Zalder says near the end. Zalder is actually a character I have been developing for about five years. I only gave you a little bit of the whole, threw out the story you will learn more about these gods, demons with Zalder's story.**

**Again I didn't put a fight just quick glimpse but the fight Zalder was in only lasted almost two minutes if that. I haven't picked the fights I want to type out yet that's why I'm kind of beating around it till I'm sure.**

**Who wants to know what Zalder said in the end? If I get some who give it a guess I'll tell you. ^3^ Thank you for taking the time to read this story more on its way soonish.**


	5. Strike Three: Meeting

**All warnings and disclaimers are located on chapter 2-3.**

**I adore picking on certain characters. :3**

**Strike three:**

**Meeting**

**Covered by the pale body I can't help but wonder how many more days I have to deal with my Hollow half in musk, I know that if this doesn't end soon I'm really going to die from this. Even when I go to school I can feel my heart is being pushed far too much. I've been getting sharp pains as of the last two days and with how easily I pass out now it's disturbing. For the past week and a half Taikei has been getting far more aggressive I can't even hug my sisters for fear of pissing Taikei off during this. No one knows how to deal with him like this either, not even those Vizards know what to do. I actually had to skip school today I just couldn't get up out of bed today let alone sit up long enough to eat something.**

**I can't even jump into my Soul Reaper body for whatever reason the badge hasn't been working. Kon tried it on himself and his soul pill came out of the stuff lion I stuck him in. Oddly enough he has been sticking close to me when no one is home he goes and gets a bottle of water when he knows I need a drink and I can't get out of bed to get it. I feel kind of bad for making him take care of me but with dad at work he's the only one around to help Rukia busy keeping hollows at bay. Thanks to Taikei they have been even more attracted to my soul making it a larger job to hunt the hollows down.**

"**You really are out of it Ichigo." **

**All I can manage for a movement is just my eyes moving to where the voice was located at. Renji sitting on top of my desk arms crossed and a large frown upon his face that is usually plain expect when in a fight or angry. **

"**Geeze you look like shit, if I didn't know any better I'd say you are about to drop dead." ****Renji said as he pushed up from my desk placing his right hand on my forehead.**** "Shit man you're burning up… wait a minute I'll get a cold washrag." ****With that he took off down stairs to the kitchen in search of a bowl and a rag. As much as we fight we really are good friends, over time we began to get along and thus we have been friends. With how much we fight people think it's another reason but I can tell you this much Renji only has eyes for Rukia. If I hadn't asked him about it I would have found out eventually from the way he likes to stare at her ass when she doesn't know it. Or the way he reacts when she jokes saying she rather date Kenpachi.**

**He really should just tell her that he likes her and get that stick outta his ass already. I swear I can't help but laugh at the guy cause he's so shy about it. I just don't understand this whole love thing nor have I tried I don't care to join everyone else, that and the fact I just don't really see what the big deal is with the female body. Heh maybe I'm the odd ball in the group. As I think that I feel very dizzy and now I feel like I'm overheating. Shit I hope that's not Taikei. After a while my vision starts to fade to black.**

"**Hey Ichigo don't pass out on me!" ****I can hardly focus on Renji but the cold washrag is helping a bit.**

"**How are you feeling?" ****I can't help but crack a small smile it seems like Rukia has made it here without me being able to sense her. Yeah now I know I am in trouble, thankfully my friends won't let any hollows around me while I am in this condition.**

"…**Not to well… it's too hot" ****I don't like the sound of my voice it sounds so alien to even me. It's raspy as fuck and sounds so pitiful and beaten down. I don't like it at all.**

**Rukia asks Renji to help with lifting me up into a sitting posture. She removes my shirt and the thicker of the blankets before helping Renji to lay me back down. Pulling a thin sheet up, she asks ****"Is that better."**

**All I can do is smile, talking takes too much energy. She smiles back at me and pecks me on the check saying she will be right back with some iced water. After she leaves Renji growls a bit.**

"**You better not be faking Ichigo or so help me…" ****When I glare at him he sighs. ****"Alright you are not faking, that glare just now…. What happened to make you this sick?"**

**I really don't want to tell them. Tell them that I lost a bet with a hollow…. Not just any hollow my inner hollow. Of all the stupidest things I've done this one takes the cake. I bet my body on winning and ended up losing that bet. Not only am I some hollows submissive but I'm my own inner hollows submissive. Something I'd rather not mention to anyone I know. My pride and ego have already been trashed I don't need it to be broken anymore.**

"**I suppose you don't even know the answer to that do you?" ****Renji said as he put the rag into the water and took another out wringing it out before placing it onto my forehead. Rukia walking back in with more than one glass of iced water.**

"**I don't know where you keep your green tea at in the house still so we all get to drink the same thing." ****Rukia stated looking a little defeated.**

**Renji just smiles at her and says, ****"That's fine after all we can't really relax till we get some others to come and help watch over Ichigo."**

"**Others?" ****I can't help but ask.**

**Rukia nods ****"Yes even though we are keeping up right now the attacks are getting to the point we need some back up and they are also getting closer to your house. Before they would just wander around trying to pin point your scent but now they seem to know where it is at." **

**Great now I'm endangering my family. I need to fucking get better right now or else something bad may happen to my sisters. I would rather die completely then let anything else bad happen to them. They mean everything to me.**

"**Nii-san and a few others will be here soon. He went through a lot to help you out so Ichigo I hope you repay him some day." ****Rukia stated as she sat down. Though she ended up sighing ****"Ichigo passed out again…. Poor kid I wonder what happened to him even his reiatsu has been really low." **

"**I bet it has something to do with where ever he went to train." ****Renji said as he watched Ichigo sleep as well. In all the time he's known the kid never has he seen Ichigo so beat down and worn out. ****"I only hope he gets better before we have to attack Aizen and those odd hollow guys."**

"**We are going to need all the help we can get****." Rukia stated plainly. When the two of them jumped hearing the roar of yet another group of hollows coming Ichigo's way. Rukia looked at Renji who just nodded to her before the two took off to fight the next wave of hollows they are used to.**

**When Ichigo woke up he was inside his inner world his hollow half proving the point. Though it's pretty odd that Taikei didn't try to wake him up for some more 'bonding' as Taikei put it. He was warped in Taikei's embrace. Ichigo's chin tucked comfortably under Taikei's. Their legs entangled together in a mess. However the room they were in Ichigo didn't understand. Wait a minute…. This is the same black room as in his dream! The feathers they were laying on were enough to prove that but where is the chain of crystalline blue?**

**Ichigo felt like he was moving but it was impossible to tell with everything being the same color and shade of black. Taikei was starting to stir from slumber. His eyes opening slowly to the sight of Ichigo in his arms. Tightening his grip he cuddled Ichigo closer, Ichigo only growled at him for that. Taikei couldn't help but chuckle at his silly mate.**

"**Mornin' Ichi." ****He said as he kissed Ichigo's forehead.**

"**You dumbass can't you sense something is wrong here we are not in the room! Can't you feel the heart beat below us and the shifting muscles!" ****Ichigo snapped at him. Tense didn't even being to describe how Ichigo felt. Choosing to humor Ichigo he held still for a bit, sure enough just as Ichigo had said there was a moving body they were laying on. The twitching of muscles when they moved against the feathers. However for whatever reason Taikei didn't seem to be fearful of this thing they were on. It felt, somehow it felt familiar even though he didn't know why.**

"**Yar point being?" ****Taikei asked in a bored drawn out tone.**

"**My point? ….. My point, MY POINT IS WE ARE SLEEPING ON SOMETHING THEY MAY WANNA EAT US! How the fuck are you not worried you god damn moron?" ****Ah how easy it is to make Ichigo lose his temper. **

**Giggling as he sat up forcefully making Ichigo sit up Taikei spoke slowly and calmly. ****"If it actually wanted us dead t'en why would it let us sleep on it Ichigo I mean come on we 'ave no idea 'ow long we were asleep on whatever this thing is. The fact it still 'asn't reacted to us tells me it means us no 'arm." ****Looking into Ichigo's eyes placing and his own head against Ichigo's ****"I think it was just trying to make you feel better. I mean this place is really soothing I don't know what it is but I feel very calm and tranquil here."**

**Ichigo just sat stunned by Taikei he had enough insight to figure out something that Ichigo now realized he should have known. It felt so familiar to him but Ichigo couldn't put his finger on why. That's when the both heard a hiss like chuckle. Both stunned farther by a dark rich purple tongue flicking to the right of their faces. They both turned to their right see for the first time the beast which they had been sleeping on. The eyes dancing between pitch-black and deep blood-red the slit an icy blue.**

"**Viest mien Ichigo zoul Taikei." ****The beast spoke. The huge silver fangs sticking out even more from the deep purple inner gums.**

"**Who…. Who are you?" ****was all that left Ichigo's mouth.**

**Seeming to hear something it wanted to the serpent smile grew exposing the dual layer of sharp needle teeth, on a layer much thicker and pointing straight up and down the second much thinner and curved to point to the back on the mouth.**

"**I thought ja would never ask." ****The serpent spoke. For the first time Ichigo got it to speak where he could understand the words. ****"However I cannot tell ja my name, you must figure that out for yourself."**

**Taikei narrowed his eyes at the large beast. ****"Why exactly do we 'ave to do that?"**

**The serpent eyes moved their focus from Ichigo to Taikei. ****"Ja don't count nor do I have'ta tell ja my name."**

"**Why yah stupid worm I'mma kill yah." ****Taikei snapped at the serpent. Guessing it had hit a nerve talking to Taikei like he was nothing at all. I know full well never to do that every time I did I would get my ass handed to me and then some. Judging from the mask it looks like that of a hollow's maybe another hollow we are with now?**

"**Ja call me that again and I will destroy you boy….."**** The hissed out words made the both of us flinch. Fear burning clearly threw the both of us. Before letting Taikei anger the serpent farther I stood in front of Taikei trying to calm him.**

"**Okay then will you tell me why you will not tell me your name, serpent?" ****I use the last word very cautiously the last thing I need is to been eaten by some unknown serpent. Both the serpent and Taikei looked at Ichigo.**

"…**."**** The serpent remained quite eyeing Ichigo critically. Ichigo couldn't help but fidget under the piercing stare. Those eyes just seem to go into the depths of one's mind and soul. The large orbed eyes slid shut as the serpent seemed to be thinking of an answer, with careful words it spoke again. ****"Ja will find out when ja talk with the old man again…. Ask him who the real spirit of ja'er blade is. In due time ja will hear my name but only when ja body can handle my power."**

**Real spirit of my blade… what does this serpent mean?**

**That's when I saw the chain I remembered from my dream and I've seen it somewhere else before I just don't remember when or where. I can't help but place my hand over the cuff the serpent closing its eyes as well. For a short while there is nothing but bliss in this feeling. ****"The connection feels good; I hope that soon this connection will be continual." ****Ichigo yanked his hand away; he hadn't realized that he reached his hand out to touch the chain. Ichigo couldn't help it though it just seemed to call out to him tell him to touch it.**

"**Heh Ja really are a tad too skittish you know that. Makes me wonder how Taikei there was able to even fuck you the first time." ****The serpent said sounding somewhat disappointed with Ichigo's hand withdrawal.**

"**Wait…. How do you know about that?" ****Ichigo asked he couldn't believe this serpent knew he had been mated to his inner hollow.**

"**There is nothing I don't know 'bout ja, Ichigo and until you learn my name you shall remain in the dark as to why." ****Each word said with the upmost care. Ensuring that its message wasn't misinterpreted by the boy which it spoke to. The last thing this serpent needed was the boy becoming pissed at it. That would make it worse on his body.**

**Taikei however seemed to get the hint. He looked at Ichigo and then to the serpent. The two seemed all too much the same but at the same time so different. Sighing at ruining a moment he started. ****"Hey yah s'ould let the two of us go back now…. I 'ave something I wanna ask the old man about."**

**Ichigo turned his head back to glance at Taikei. The large serpent only allowing an eye to turn to the man. ****"Very well but…." ****The serpent paused.**

"**But w'at?" ****Taikei asked hopeful at getting out of this place soon.**

**Turning it's eye back to Ichigo the serpent let out a hiss of a sigh. ****"The next two days, make sure your bonded really well to him."**** With those words the two found themselves back inside the room the two had fallen asleep in.**

"**What is that supposed to mean?" ****Ichigo pondered before getting tackled into the bed. ****"Hey you moron get off of me!" ****At the feel of a hand slipping under his shirt Ichigo quickly added. ****"I thought you needed to talk with the old man!"**

**Seeming to have something click Taikei sat up and while hitting his left fist into his right palm. ****"Oh yeah I almost forgot bout that." ****Slowly a smile spreading across his face. ****"I talk with the old man after I finish playing with ya." **

**~To be Continued~**

**So another short chapter has been added this one being more for the first time Ichigo and Taikei (Hollow Ichigo) both meet the serpent. I didn't want to much information to come out on this chapter.**

**Be warned now the next chapter is going to have two maybe three new parings going out with the usual one I have now, expect a lot of detailed sex coming up and a detailed fight. This is my warning male on male paring and male female pairings incoming do not say I didn't warn you.**

**DX -Valentines special chapter next- X3**

**It may not make it in time but it will be for Val day**


	6. Strike Four: Deliberation

**Strike Four:**

**Deliberation**

"**What is that supposed to mean?" Ichigo pondered before getting tackled into the bed. "Hey you moron get off of me!" At the feel of a hand slipping under his shirt Ichigo quickly added. "I thought you needed to talk with old man Zan!"**

**Seeming to have something click Taikei sat up and while he was hitting his left fist into his right palm. "Oh yeah I almost forgot 'bout that." Slowly a smile spreading across Taikei's face. "I will talk with the old man after I am finished playing with ya."**

"**You're going to kill me at this rate!" Ichigo tired again in some way distract his Hollow counterpart from fucking him into the nearest surface again. Ichigo had managed to get his right arm under Taikei's chest and was using that to push Taikei up and away from his lips as much as possible. Ichigo's left hand was pinned by Taikei's right, even though Taikei had managed to interweave their fingers together Ichigo still refused to hold onto Taikei.**

"**Ichi I'm not gonna kill yah and yah know that. If yah would learn to just go with it maybe ya wouldn't pass out every time it starts getting to the best part. I want ya awake when ya are pushed above that thresh hold." Much to Ichigo's displeasure Taikei had managed to get his hand under Ichigo's shirt. With Taikei's hand going right for Ichigo's right nipple. Of which only seemed to be getting even more hypersensitive each time, while breeding season was happening. Hearing his mate gasp and feeling Ichigo's left arm pushing harder against his chest made Taikei finish with. "Do I 'aveta use the mate mark again to make yah submit again Ichi." Taikei's voice was like velvet each word purred like an endearment.**

"…" **Ichigo remembered all too well how easy Taikei could turn any disadvantage around. This mate mark being a bit much. The reaction of Ichigo freezing in place seemed to be what Taikei wanted while his mate was distracted he pulled Ichigo's right arm out from between their bodies. Pinning that arm down with his left.**

"**Now w'ere were we?" the naughty undertone out did the innocent overtone making Ichigo shiver. Weather it was from dread or anticipation Ichigo couldn't tell. "Ah yes…. We were 'ere." With those words Taikei lowered his head and played with the other nipple threw the cotton of the shirt Ichigo was wearing.**

"**Ah… Stop it." Even as the words left Ichigo's mouth inside his own mind his thoughts were going in about a million different directions. All of Ichigo's own thoughts were ricocheting and colliding with the exact opposite thoughts. This was causing Ichigo to not take any action to try and prevent another bonding. The odd friction of wet cotton cloth against his navel and the hand caressing his other skin to skin just seemed to make it harder to think. The different stimulations just too overwhelming to a poor beginner like Ichigo. It was this point he wished the serpent hadn't let them leave.**

"**Yah know I love it when yah play 'ard to get Ichigo makes it even more wort' while to make yah speec'less or cry out. Yar so purrty when yar like this. Squirming beneath me, yah just beg to be fucked yah stupid tig't-ass berry." Another new pet name leaving Taikei's mouth both an insult and compliment together in the same sentence only helped to confuse Ichigo even more. Something Taikei's always been good at is fucking with one's mind, but without that talent Ichigo wouldn't have gotten stronger. Even from the start when Taikei could kill or defeat Ichigo Taikei never did. In his own unique way Taikei helped Ichigo to grow stronger much like Old Man Zangetsu.**

**Yes even when Old Man wasn't able to help Ichigo Taikei was. Many times when he should have died from blood loss yet he never did. Much as Ichigo hated when Taikei took over and force his mood into insanity he did save his life countless times. Zangetsu has only helped once and that was when he had learned his name and was fighting the manic of a man Kenpachi. The battle ended in a stalemate even though Ichigo fell first he had done quite a task to help his friends get to Rukia by knocking out Kenpachi.**

**The other times however have been by Taikei, the defeat of Rukia's step-brother, the defeat of a Count, and countless other times. Though there was one take over that felt oddly different it wasn't like he was being taken over but like something inside that has long since been slumbering took over. Something he assumed was Zangetsu but later found out that wasn't. Could the serpent that is inside have something to do with the odd and sudden changes that have been occurring?**

"**W'at's going on inside the noggin of yars Ichi?" Startled outta his mind Ichigo refocused on Taikei. He had lost his shirt during that trail of thought. Gulping Ichigo chose a different course of action. Instead of snapping at Taikei and wearing his-self down even more.**

**Closing his eyes and in a voice Ichigo never thought he would use asked, "Can we not do this right now? If I promise to let you snuggle with me from here on will you let me rest? We can talk if you want I don't care just no more I can't handle it I'm way past my limit."**

**Slowly Taikei tilted his head. Right before putting his face right in front of Ichigo's face. Staring at him so intently and with such intensity Ichigo had never seen before. For a minute there he could have sworn he saw pure joy in Taikei's eyes but maybe that was just wishful thinking.**

"**Please…. Taikei." That came off more of a whine than Ichigo had planned to. Flushing embarrassed at this Ichigo attempted to turn his head away. Only to be startled by a soft caress from Taikei. Which forced Ichigo to turn back to face Taikei.**

"**Do yah promise 'his Ichi?" softly spoken almost as if Taikei was afraid that he was dreaming and any loudly spoken words would cause the dream to fade. This spurred Ichigo to open his eyes slowly meeting with Taikei's gaze.**

**Taking a deep inward breath and finding his voice and confidence coming back he stated simply "Yes." Time seemed to drag on from that point Taikei's eyes breaking from his for a few minutes. He is at least considering it.**

**After five minutes Taikei looked back into Ichigo eyes both locked in a stare. Slowly a lazy smile slid across Taikei's face. At first Ichigo thought he was fucked in more than one meaning of the word. Then Taikei nodded and stated in a calm tone "I accept the offer Ichi."**

**Ichigo just started unable to really react. **

**~~Hueco Mundo ~~**

**The vast wastelands that once laid in silence now groan, grumble, and screech with activity. As the human worlds breeding season had started one week earlier than Hueco Mundo; the breeding season of those dwelling in this realm has begun. Yes time can pass differently with the other realms that connect with Earth some faster others slower. That is why the original Earth had been spilt. Once known as a super plant of life now only a shadow of itself. For it is by the ones hand that each type of beast be it humanoid or otherwise was spilt with those that could work best with the other species that share its home. However they were not fully served from one another that is why Soul Society, Hueco Mundo, and other realms exist and they can all connect through a door. Spirit doors, spirit portals or whatever you would like to call them. Yes Earth's time is slightly faster than Hueco Mundo, but now with in the very fabric of this realms structure Hollow's breeding season has begun. **

**~~Las Noches – Castle Halls~~**

"**God damn this shit!" a voice calls out with in one of the many hallways of Las Noches. Strong, assertive, bad boy voice echoing because of the pillars, heavy footsteps click on the white marble-like flooring. Long white pants clinging to the toned legs of this man, small and open coat top covering less than half of this man's chest; a well-built body being showed off which is sporting a six pack the typical Bad boy build. Tanned skin kissed gently by the sun a perfect tan suiting the man's eyes. A bright and vibrant Teal-Blue that seemed to be swimming with the man's anger, and hair the same shade of blue as his eyes spiked up and slicked back just enough to make it look somewhat rebel like. At first glance you'd would mistake the man for a normal everyday person who likes to show off his body but when you look at the area where the bellybutton should be you see he is missing that and a good few diameters going all the way through. A mask looking much like the lower jaw of some kind of feline beast covering the lower right half of the lad's face, it being the color of bleached bone which only made his eyes glow more, the person is pissed to high heaven and beyond. **

**~~Point of view shift –Grimmjow~~**

**I can't help but shout breeding season has begun again. I have never been good staying in one place too long my full resurrection form being a hollow version of a Panther sitting one place far too long makes me edgy and anxious as hell. So this breeding season thing and the bullshit that what you see makes you fall for the damn hollow is fucking stupid… talk about lame ass shit and a half. Remind me the punch the mother fucker who came up with that rule yeah? I guess it's a good thing that the Espada get such huge areas to wonder without having to worry about anyone coming across your path.**

**I stuff my hands into my pockets and trudge along my path I wander aimlessly just to get my mind off this issue. It really sucks that I couldn't fuck with that orange haired kid. Maybe he could take out some of the excess energy I had… however that didn't happen thanks to that Zalder person. One thing I know is I would never pick a fight with that being. I can't help the shudder that travels down my spine as I think back on the battle. Who would of guessed that something that deadly and creepy was sleeping in that kid.**

**Those eyes couldn't be mistaken for anything else in the world the oddest mix color combo. I wonder if those eyes see everything the way we normally do or dose this Zalder see differently or can it change the way it can see? So many damn questions this isn't really helping my mood and it keeps getting darker. I hope I can last a fucking week of this shit without blowing up.**

**I rub my belly remembering just how close this Zalder was to spilling my insides and taking Aizen's head off his shoulders. Before I know it I end up punching one of the walls right next to me I'm fuming. I know full well that I wouldn't stand a fucking chance in combat. The speed it fought with that damned demon and I couldn't follow one damned thing. FUCKING HELL! Zalder seemed bored as it took the demons life like it was more a burden than a joy. Zalder was bored meaning that fight was too slow for it!**

**Without my knowledge I ended up punching the wall more and more causing the wall to just crumble and fall. Damn Aizen's not going to be happy about that one… oh well I can't help it and at the current moment I don't care. I run my right hand through my hair before tilting my head back taking in deep soothing breaths. Now is not the time to lose it.**

"**Shit…." I hear a voice whisper behind me I end up swinging around forgetting one very important thing…. breeding season.**

**~~ Soul Society~~**

**To say the old man was pissed is the understatement of the century. After Byakuya Kuchiki captain of the sixth division left for the human world everything went berserk. Just like that our gates would no longer open. Even the big boss himself couldn't get the gate to open. Soon after words we felt a shudder in the very essence of spirit energy. The energy quivering in an almost violent fashion it had unnerved most of us even Yamamoto seemed to feel the same.**

"**Ken-chan! Wait up." I hear as Yachiru Kusajishi the second in command should anything happen to Kenpachi Zaraki or Ken-chan as she likes to call him. I hear a gruff sound meh from the man. He doesn't seem too happy at the moment picking fights with what is left of the members here has ended quickly and he is bored, that's a very bad thing for the rest of us Captain's that's means we are next on his list to pick fights with. None of us want to fight him. After all Kenpachi is more like a wild animal when he gets into a battle and loves every moment of combat. Another meeting that's why we are all in the meeting room, an update perhaps of what is going on or if we can access the gates. Tensions are running high with some Captain's and Sub-Captain's unable to show due to this very issue.**

**~~Karakura Town~~**

**Sometimes interference is a necessary evil that falls upon forces that go beyond the humans. Interference from one of my siblings no doubt one I have been in search of for many eons after the unfortunate event that played out. A few of our brethren betrayed us all and took it one step more they attacked our greatest sister when she had no power left. We all thought she was forever erased from this realm … even I did for a long while after. My sorrow of never being able to help her has haunted me ever since then. I never thought I would be able to redeem my greatest sin of all that I have ever committed in all my god-hood. That is a long time considering that I am one of the original five who have been around since the dawn of time.**

**So much time has passed since those days yes much time indeed… however I am here for a reason. This human town hosts my sister. A new form and new body but same old power I have longed to sense once again. It is a damn shame the others are blind to the tremors and deaf to the whispers of her name carried by the very flow of life its self. I will find her and this time I will join and give my very soul to protect her. However my first task is to locate her and then help and guide the young human that now is host to her. This time I will not fail my duty!**

**~~ Rukia's – Point of view ~~**

"**Damn these hollows will not relent, even a little I fear the worst if we don't get some back up soon. I don't know about Renji but I can't take much more of this. We have been fighting to keep these things as far away from Ichigo as possible but now they seem to be appearing closer and closer to his home… well hollow isn't really correct. These things are different even though its close I started picking up key difference between these things and normal hollows. Best one is that even though you cut off the mask these beasts do not dissipate they continue to fight and it is almost like they become more powerful. Another thing is that they do not regenerate. Lastly this is the time hollow's hide away for a week or two its breeding season. Last I have known they never attack with in this time limit. **

**I have slain another one but unlike the rest the body remains blood oozing from the ice shards I sent into the massive body. That's when I know for sure we are not fighting hollows for they do not bleed like this nor does the body stay when struck by our swords even if it is one hit. This thing has been hit a least a dozen times and stabbed at least four more times.**

"**RUKIA LOOK OUT!" I hear Renji shout as I turn I find it far too late to hit the beast that's massive claws come at me. I manage to block it but I still end up flying into a tree causing it to splinter and crack a sickening sound almost like bones being snapped. Thankfully it's just the tree I push off the tree watching as the beast attempts to break Renji's sword. Within time the beast falls to the twisting and coiling of the sword.**

"**Damn things." I hear Renji mutter sounding just as faint of breath as I am. "… You know Rukia I don't think these things are hollows." He states matter of fact as he plops down beside me.**

"**No it's the time line in which hollows don't attack. Also these bodies don't dissipate like a hollow's normally would either. I wonder what it is we are fighting." I sigh out as I begin popping the joints in my neck.**

"_**Wouldn't you like to know human."**_** A voice hisses this causes us both to take flight to the air as the ground we were once sitting on blows up. **_**"You can run, you can hide, but you cannot escape."**_** I watch as Renji gets yanked down a scream escaping as he makes contact with the Earth below. Within seconds I join Renji. Then a weight is upon us. As my sight comes back into focus I notice it's a bird like foot that has us pinned. I notice the lack of feathers though it's scaly and rather cold to the touch. A large orange tongue flickers between me and Renji forked like a snake or lizards. **

"**Da fuck are you?" Renji manages to ground out.**

"_**Shissss not something you mortals would know of anymore. Ssssheh even though you can take out those mindless dolls you stand no chance with me."**_** The voice seems to hiss out the snout of the beast coming into view. The teeth of this muzzle are grotesquely overlapping most of the lips. Jagged and of differing sizes each pointing back into the mouth almost shark-like and yellowing. The eyes large almond shaped. As yellow colored eyes stare back at both me and Renji the slit black and serpent like cold and heartless. Odd tattoos litter its body the meaning to us is unknown but to it must be a great deal. Odd décor covers the body of this beast.**

"**What is it that you want?" I ask keeping my cool which seems to cause the beast to cock its head and raise one of its scaly brows. It keeps still for a few moments more before an odd mix of snort, hiss, and growl leave its nose.**

"_**To keep you away from the boy while my master is enjoying his new… toy I suppose you could say. Such a sweet scent it gives if my master wasn't already taken by it I would be claiming the boy myself." **_** It seems to be in a sing song voice as it taps the claws that are between the two of us. It watch's to its amusement as both Renji and I figure out who the 'boy' it is referring to. **_**"The master wanted you outta the way while he mates. Those things did their job quite well much better than I thought they would. However I feel bad for my poor puppets of the shadows."**_** Damn it Ichigo hang in there we will help you once we kill this damned beast.**

"_**You can try and kill me human but you will not my power is more than both of yours combined. I don't have to kill you just keep you out of the way." **_** It says while it sits and then lowers its body to the ground just as if it were going to sleep. Even with me and Renji using all our strength we can't manage to push the paw off us. What otherworldly strength does this thing possess?**

"**Fiend leave the humans go." This voice is different it's deeper than what a human should have it almost seems to be growled out. We watch the beast leaps from its spot as a large blade comes crashing down where it was. An Axe no doubt we owe this stranger our thanks for freeing us.**

"_**You how dare you show your face here!"**_** the beast all but shrikes out. We see what it was that brought Renji and me down to Earth, two overly long tails twitch behind the beast in agitation of this new comer. The rear of this beast was more like a lion fur covering very muscular legs and the back. The Belly and front lizard like. Large horns on its head almost ram-like.**

"**It matters not what you say fiend. I shall not tolerate you or your kin while I am here. Go now mortals and aid your friend I shall take care of this beast." The massive man sates calmly though covered by a white cloth of some type I can tell he is a friend and not a foe. I get a feeling of ease from him. I watch as the axe he wields lifts and I wonder just how heavy it really is. To him it seems like nothing.**

"_**NO BODY IS GOING ANYWHERE!"**_** The Beast roars out before I know it we are surrounded by a new mass of those other beasts. They appear to come from the shadows around us!**

"**Hmm so you are a shadow Puppet-master? This changes things a bit then. Mortals if you keep his puppets busy I will take care of this thing." He says turning to us.**

**Both Renji and I nod and we begin our fight the Lizard beast had faded into the shadows so now we have to fight the puppets until the man can find and defeat the Puppet-master. Hang in there Ichigo we will come soon as we can be safe till then.**

**~~ Point of View – Ichigo~~**

**Damn it doesn't this guy give up!? I had managed to get myself out of bed to run I got a bad feeling not long after both Rukia and Renji left. I awoke abruptly not long after I had passed out. When I had awakened I met the eyes of a strange being. They were a dark shade of amber that seemed to glow in the dark cat like slits met mine in the darkness of my room. I jumped out of my bed and ran out of my home keeping it as far away from my family as possible. I don't know if it is a good thing or a bad thing that nobody is around at this time of night.**

**I turn and run into a maze of alleyways hopefully losing this guy that is trailing me. After making a few random turns I hide myself behind a dumpster hoping that I managed to lose it. I cover my mouth to hide my heavy breathing at least I hope so. Taking in deep long breaths through my nose as I hear the approach of footsteps, my heart is racing in my chest please don't find me please don't. **

**This stranger looks around for a few moments more for a moment I thought he would look behind the dumpster where I am hiding. He turns and walks away I let the breath I had been holding out and relax somewhat. I got lucky this time but who knows about the next time.**

"_**Gotcha."**_** Is all I hear as my eyes open they are covered and as I attempt to struggle the pull of sleep becomes stronger and stronger before I know it my world goes dark I end up passing out what shitty luck I have lately.**

**Point of view shift –Grimmjow~~**

**I end up staring into the eyes of none other than Tier Harribel. Of all the rotten luck out there really… really? Harribel is number three I'm sure she's going to fucking kill me just so she don't have to go through the breeding. We just continue to stare at one another much as I'd love to tear her apart I know she would just overpower me. Even I'm not stupid enough to take someone one who out ranks me by three numbers. Really who do you think I am some damn hero who thinks they can win or have to win no matter what the price is? No sorry but I don't have a death wish much as others would like to think otherwise I know my place but I'll be damned if I don't go down without a fight if it came down to it.**

**I hear a long drawn out sigh from the woman this makes me look up at her. She has her eyes closed now I suppose she is thinking at the moment as well trying to gauge what to do. "Seems like we both got fucked by our inner animal huh?" She speaks softly. This causes me to cock my head to one side. Here I thought she would just lunge and me and take my life suppose I had the Espada ranked number three wrong after all.**

"**I suppose so." I state simply shrugging my shoulders. Replacing my hands in my pockets, "Never thought that your dorm and mine were this close one another." I continue since she is being causal I suppose I will be too. After all some Espada get along much better than other Espada, Harribel and I are one such group. Though it wouldn't seem that way with our inner beasts being complete opposites of one another, and even though she is one of the top ranking Espada she along with Coyote Starrk don't act like total jack offs. Though I can't say Baraggan Louisenbairn is an ass either he keeps to himself mostly now even though he was once the king of this land, he doesn't really act like a snob to be honest even though you would think he would. Yeah the top three Espada are odd balls to say the least.**

"**Indeed." She says opening her eyes looking at me once more. "I suppose there is nothing that can be done about this and no I'm not going to kill you over something as petty as this breeding thing… If you would be so kind as to follow me we will chat over some tea."**

**Well I'll be, never took her as one to talk and take this breeding thing so calmly I just nod and at first numbly follow the woman. I suppose my luck isn't as bad as I thought it was. I have no doubt in my mind that the others minus Starrk would have killed me or would try to kill me for this meeting. One of the top dogs and the only female Espada take that fate I just got a one up on you. A short chuckle escapes my lips and she raises an eyebrow at me I just shake my head and we continue our way to her room. **

**Left alone to my thoughts now for the first time ever I truly start to see Harribel for what she is. Bright aqua-green eyes much like the ocean on one of those fancy white sand beaches that humans have such an attachment to. Pale blond hair just short of going platinum blond tied up in several different small pony tails and a messy look that seems to work with her, and dark tan skin not quite like African American but not pale enough to be Mexican she seems to be just right between the two skin types, Not that you can see much of her face with what she chooses to wear it covers most of her face leaving what lies beneath to your imagination. Though it seems kind of pointless with how little it covers her body, the fact that Harrible's boobs seem to be hanging out at the bottom half of the shirt makes me wonder why she chosen it in the first place you can see the bottom half of her boobs as is along with all her back and chest just short of her Mid V line. Sure mine isn't that much better than hers but I'm a guy for the love of fuck.**

**Before I know it we are at her room and sitting down at her small table. Heh I got lost in my own thoughts that's not normal ah well a lot of shit has happened and I think this breeding season has some blame to be had in this as well. I watch as her three Fracción walk into the room. This causes me to jump out of my seat. Okay… okay there is no way in hell this breeding season extends to more than one partner right? Please tell me that.**

"**So that's the one then Master Harrible?" one of the three girls asks in a rather quiet and shy tone.**

**Oh shit… no one told me that it meant you could have more than one mate. No I just want to run like hell one would be enough as is but, but four! ARE YOU KIDDING ME WHAT THE FUCK! I am freaking out of here. I find myself walking back to the door just before I can grasp the handle Harrible's hand grabs mine. I send her a glare that this isn't funny and I know full well I can't keep four mates that's just insane.**

"**Is the kitten scared that it has more than one mate in a package?" Harrible whispers into my ear in a seductive tone. That cause's a thrilling shiver to run down my spine I can feel it my inner animal is started to override me with the idea of having four mates to play with in the most intriguing of ways. That must be why it is absolute when hollows meet it's our inner beasts that are looking for something to complete the hole that aches every now and again in a Hollow. Like it or not we all were a Hollow at some point.**

**I glance at Harrible our eyes locked I allow mine to narrow slightly before asking, "Is this reason why you wanted me to come to your room? That if I want to live I have a choice but if I choose to breed with you that I must also take your Fracción? That you are a packaged deal?"**

**I watch her unzip the part of her shirt revealing a lovely set of lips set into a naughty but bingo you got it sort of way. This causes an insane smile to spread across my face. This could be lots of fun.**

**I still see the shy Fracción standing with one of her hands holding the center of her shirt. I pull away from Harrible and make my way over to her lifting her chin so I can meet with her eyes. I see fear she is scared that I might turn and kill them or turn and run. Before I truly think about it I let my lips grace hers, she gasps and I choose to go a little bit past what I was originally going to do. I can feel the girl melting into the kiss now.**

**Hey I'm not a bad boy for nothing ya know even though I have no memory of who I once was I still have… unnamed talents that I will never lose or forget. Part of the reason I was so temperamental was that other needs were not being met for me. Picking fights was the best way to get over that frustration. **

**I feel one of the other girls slowly sliding my short shirt down and then off. Oh yes this is going to be more fun than I thought perhaps having more than one mate will keep me busy and I won't be as crabby cause of excessive energy. I know that I have lost the logical side and that the inner Panther was out now. The slight growl that leaves my lips is indication of that.**

**As I pull away from the first Fracción a small trial of saliva connects us still the girl is dazed and I am glad for that. I'm going to have my hands among other things that I shall leave unnamed. You know what I no longer care let my beast state it's lustful desires I think it has gone without long enough. With that in mind I pick up the slightly dazed girl and looking back with a melting smile of my own lead the way to the ladies room.**

**Las Noches – Kings Quarter's~~**

**And it is here that the four of us are stuck. Imagine our surprise when Ulquiorra Cifer suddenly appeared with Orihime Inoue saying that she cannot spend more time with him for the next week. Imagine our expressions when he told us that their kinds breeding season was about to begin and he didn't want any 'trash' to be around him when the time had started. Then imagine our reaction when we asked why that was, and we end up being told that with Hollow's no matter how lesser or greater they all submit to this law because of the inner beasts that lives within that is always hungering for some kind of completion. That it doesn't matter who it is that the Hollow-kind sees that the inner beast will eventually win out the battle of wills and 'claim its prize' so to speak.**

**Ulquiorra Cifer also explained that was what we saw that day upon the mirror of ice that Zalder had created. Seems like not even inner hollows are exempted from these rules that have been placed upon all hollow kind, that was Ichigo's inner hollow that was breeding with him and making sure that no other could claim what was his but that the bond would remain incomplete until the inner hollow got out and properly claimed Ichigo's human body and Soul Reaper body each one must be marked separately in order to complete the bond if they have more than one body they can hop between. That the rules are the first one Hollow's sees becomes the one the beasts wants and will stop at nothing to breed with.**

**That is why the four of us are stuck here hidden away from anything that has hollow in them. It's really dull as hell like this. Having these three around makes things dead as hell no one talks or even reacts to humor. I love fucking with people's heads it makes life so much more interesting but now… now I'm stuck with the dullest apples of the basket. Aizen Sosuke is still trying to figure out how to open the gates even with that god's power preventing it. Zalder truly intrigues me after listening to and zeroing in on the fact that she **_**'didn't' **_**want the power in the first place. What kind of person could this Zalder person be, to hate such powers granted to her in the first place.**

**Only thing that comes to my mind is **_**Purest Soul**_** there are records of them but few and far in between because in order to be a purest soul you only want to protect something that is dear to your being be that as simple as one single object or as complex as a group of people or a nation. To them power is nothing and wit is everything. To out fox and always be at least five steps ahead is what wins wars not pure brute force. Of those on record only two names stand out the most and they take place long before any of this was around even before our beloved Soul King. The second name wouldn't be it though for it explains of white and sliver. Zalder was blackest black there is and red, silver, rich midnight blue, and the richest darkest purples are its colors. From the tail alone I could pick that much up more than likely it was the scales secondary layer that is cause to the other colors not related to black and red.**

**What is Zalder's true meaning in this life now? Why would it take so long for such a being with so much power to appear, if what the record claims is true. Why is it that she now lives inside the boy? What happened back in those times with the others on the records of ancient times long since gone? Something major must have happened for she doesn't seem happy and the air she carried at the moment is that of a being looking for justice much like myself. I will never forgive Aizen for what he had caused to happen to Rangiku, never! The only reason I am following this bastard is that I can discover the trick to getting around his swords ability. With that train of thought Aizen sneezes and that brings me some delight.**

**Going to have to find a new way to amuse myself till we can do something after this breeding event has passed. **_**"Giriaga hest maie zin." **_**I look up knowing full well that it was Zalder speaking but only to me seeing as no one else reacted to it. A promise of some sort don't ask me how I know what it means cause I really don't but it is the feel that tells me the meaning of those words. I grin at this and then go back to plotting ways to annoy the other three people I am stuck with.**

_**(~~Author's note~~)**_

_**I said it would be a V-day special the issue is however this chapter wasn't going to make it for it in all honesty it took me almost a year to even write this chapter Writers block not knowing where I wanted to go and smut… I just wasn't in the mood for smut that is why this chapter is more so than anything to fill in the holes I left in the other chapters while giving you guys a taste of what is going to be coming up. I even miss named this chapter and was planning to make it like 30 pages long. After staring blankly at my pc for an hour few weeks in a row I found this chapter was done. I am so sorry it took me this long to even up date.**_

_**Also this was my chance to interlace my twist on Bleach and I am pretty sure I will end up with a follow up after this whole one is done. There is much I have to do and to be honest I don't wanna think bout season 2 yet. You may notice far less errors this time as well I was rereading each time I got stuck and found so many I am trying to get as error free as possible with just one set of eyes upon this.**_

_**I hope this will suffice till I can drive out my smut side to write it. Also I know most Grimmjow fans were not expecting me to make him (of all the characters) straight however that was the case sorry but Grimmjow doesn't cross my mind as gay or even bi for that matter I mean I could get by with bi more so than gay. I support Renji/Rukia fan and even if it is rare as fuck a Grimmjow/**_ _**Harrible fan just something 'bout it I guess I also find Grimmjow to be more of a muti-lover man.**_

_**Word of Warning!**__** 4 way smut is to start off next chapter (Grimmjow is going to have lots 'O fun) we discover more about our strange white cloaked friend and we find out what happens to Ichigo. Also expect one very gory end as a certain being isn't too happy someone is fucking with Ichigo.**_

_**I will try to get next chapter banged out as well no promises though.**_


	7. Author Edit - Update

~~Author Edit~~

To my readers of Zalder the Serpent of Twilight!

I have been having nothing but issues with chapter updates since I started it over a year ago. Much of you know that fact all too well, with how _slow_ my updates have been. The fact is because the v.o.i.c.e I was using was very immature and confused. **After going back and rereading that is what I got foremost not the darker-mystery I wanted**

I've chosen to completely _**overhaul **_this story from start to finish. I will leave the first version of Zalder up until the revamped version catches up. With more detail and less skipping around, as well as filling in some flaming plot issues and or falling threw.

I apologize for the incompetence and inconvenience! I will make it up to each of you with a _juicer _revamped version, Title will about the same sevv I will add on 'revamped' or 'overhauled'.

Take care, and I will make this worth your while I promise!


End file.
